The Ocean, The Girl, Or Both?
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: He gave his dedication to the Ocean, he was only devoted to what his next task for Coast Guard would be, but what happens when he saves the girl he once loved? Will old feelings rise again? How will she feel? R&R!
1. How did it start and end?

_**Okay So I know that I have 2 other major stories that I'm working on, but I brainstormed this story because I was going through Coast Guard videos. My boyfriend is going to be going into Coast Guard, so in interests me to some extent, and I decided what the hell? Why not make an Inuyasha story about it? I promise I will finish all of these stories, this and my Tenshi Ja Nai story may be slower than my other two Inuyasha stories, but they will be updated, anyway; enough of me blabbering! Enjoy this first chapter and I will look forward to all of you telling me what you think about it!!**_

**OH AND IN THIS STORY INUYASHA IS A FULL DEMON JUST LIKE SESSHOMARU. AS WELL AS IZAYOI.**

**Summary: He gave his dedication to the ocean; he was only devoted to what his next task for Coast Guard would be, but what happens when he saves a girl he once loved? Will old feelings rise again? How will she feel?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How did it start? How did it end?**

Inuyasha Takahashi, to people who may not know him it would of course sound like a name of a very wealthy man. Not saying that Inuyasha isn't a wealthy man. His father and half brother, run a company back in Japan that is a huge corporation full of demons and some hanyous and humans, there for the last name of Takahashi is a famous one. But while Inuyasha was younger and he was in school he found the fact of business very boring.

When Inutaisho would be lecturing him on business and how him and his brother would each be taking over a part of the branch when they became of age, of course the eighteen-year-old Inuyasha tuned out on him. His mind was only set on the ocean and what amazing wonders were out there. So when he told his father that he was thinking about dropping his responsibilities to join the Coast Guard.

Of course when Inutaisho heard this he was infuriated. So infuriated in fact that he almost let all of his anger bring out his full demon. Of course Izayoi has stepped in just before and stopped him. Under standing that Inuyasha didn't want to take on the business, she convinced Inutaisho not to pressure and let him do as he pleased, maybe he would decide different someday. So as you can imagine he did as his lovely wife did and calmed down, telling Inuyasha that he could discharge his responsibilities in order to fulfill his recent dream of going into the Coast Guard.

So, the next thing on his list was telling his girlfriend Kagome what he was doing. Of course she was the same age as him, eighteen and on verge of doing what she wanted to do with her life, as well as him. But as far as she knew, he was still taking over the business. And he knew she was less than ready to pick up all of her stuff, drop out of a college in Japan that she had worked so hard to get into, and follow her boyfriend of four years all the way to America just to have him go into a military branch. But he hoped it would not be so difficult to get her to agree to it.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha had told her.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked while looking over her homework for the night.

"Well. Uh, you better put down your work and listen to me okay?" He asked.

She just nodded but looked up at him with worry in her blue orbs. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I have decided not to take over my branch of the company." He replied.

"Oh, so that is what you wanted to tell me." She said smiling. "Well what do you plan to do here then? Go to college with me?"

"No, I'm going to America to go into a branch of the military called the Coast Guard." He replied.

Her smile faded and the look of worry flooded back into her eyes again. "You're leaving me?" She asked.

"I am here to ask you to come with me. Your chances of becoming a teacher are much wider in California. Come with me Kagome." He said reaching his hand out to her.

Kagome stared at it and then looked back up at his golden orbs. "I cant." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just got accepted into the best college here. You cant really expect me to go and tell them that I have decided to drop going there just to follow you." She said.

"I thought you loved me." He said.

"Oh don't you dare use my confession of love against me on this! I do love you, but I cannot follow you, I'm sorry. Why cant you just stay here with me and go into business with your brother?" She quietly yelled at him.

"Because business is not what I intend on doing! I came here today to hope that you would come with me! But since you aren't, I need to go, I have a plane that I need to be catching in and hour. And you are not going to stop me from going to it." He said.

"So…that is it, this is how we are going to end?? After four years!! You're just going to leave me here!?" She screamed.

"Yes Kagome, I'm sorry, I'm ending it here, we are no longer together. I will try and write you… Goodbye…" He said turning to leave.

Kagome caught the sleeve to his shirt. "Don't leave me." She said with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her and then quickly away, getting his sleeve out of her grasp, and then walked away as she sat there crying. As soon as he got out of her apartment he let a few tears escape from his own eyes, he really did love her, but maybe this was the best for them, and with that he got back into his black Mercedes and left for the airport.

They wrote each other for two years, letting each other know how they were and what was going on. Inuyasha hadn't gotten into the Coast Guard yet, but had been working his ass off at a job so that he could afford a house to stay in. And Kagome was only in her second year of college. After the last letter that he sent her saying that he had bought a house and was now going to training for eight weeks, she wrote back with a good luck…and never heard from him again…

* * *

_**Yes I know, it was very short but I just had to explain how they got up to the point where they are going to be in next chapter! So I hope you enjoyed this, I think I'm going to try to get the second chapter up tonight, but I still want to know what all of you who read this think of it. I want to make this an interesting story because all of these ideas keep popping into my head as I write this. I just don't know, but anyway REVIEW PLEASE!! IT WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!! Thanks for reading… until next time! –Paige;**_


	2. Shocking Discovery

_**Okay so I decided that I am going to put a second chapter up on this story tonight and then start working on the next chapters for 'I'm Sorry' and 'Love In Return' So yah…. I'm not going to put this up until I get a few reviews though…. So sorry… But I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!**

**OH Thanks to these people who reviewed the last chapter!!:**

**Tori Lea**

**AguaMiko808**

**&**

**Jimmy45**

**Thanks again!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Shocking Discovery**_

**Inuyasha's POV**

Five years… It has been five years since I joined the Coast Guard and I absolutely love it. Two years after I moved here I met a girl that looked exactly like Kagome but wore clothes a lot more revealing than she would have. I didn't like how much skin Kikyo was showing… but if it got my mind off of the only girl I loved then I would take it and use it to my advantage.

So Kikyo and I have been together for about three years, everything going smooth. She is an actor and model so that keeps her busy half of the time, but I'm glad that she isn't around a lot because she loves to pick fights with me and be absolutely annoying as hell. And I hate that in a woman.

I rolled over as my phone sounded on the table next to the bed and I growled before picking it up to answer it. "Hello, Inuyasha Takahashi speaking." I said groggily.

"Ah Inuyasha I'm glad to get you, we have an emergency out here at the coast, how soon can you be here?" My Admiral asked.

I looked behind me where Kikyo's sleeping form was supposed to be. She wasn't there and I just shrugged it off because she must have left early for her job. "I can be there as soon as I get up and put my uniform on and ready to go. So about ten minutes." I replied.

"Okay good, see you there Captain." He said.

"Yes, goodbye sir." I said hanging up the phone and rubbing my eyes before standing up to go get my uniform out of the closet. I took out my navy blue pants and coast guard shirt along with the jacket that went with it. I put the shirt on first followed by the jacket and I buttoned it up so that I could tuck them both in my pants at the same time, followed by the black belt I had to have on. After my uniform looked fine I went to the mirror to brush all of knots out of my hair and then I brushed it back into a low ponytail. (A/N In coast guard you are supposed to have your hair cut very short or shaved off, but in this story it isn't going to be like that with Inuyasha!!) I took my cap off of the shelf in my closet and put it on my head. Ready to go.

I grabbed my keys, locked the house up and headed out to my Impala that I traded my Mercedes in for. As I got into the car I buckled up and I was on my way to the job that I loved.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

I parked my car in the parking lot by the harbor and ran out with my vest in hand. As soon as I got close to the rescue boat I saw my commander. "Inuyasha Takahashi reporting for duty sir." I said saluting to him.

"Good! Bout time we get someone out here that knows what he's doing. Now you see that rescue boat Captain?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay put on your vest and get on that boat. They are about ready to leave."

"Yes sir." I said running to get on the boat before they took off. And luckily I did cause as soon as I boarded they took off. I was looking around and I spotted one of my buddies. "Miroku!" I said getting his attention.

He looked at me and smiled. "Inuyasha glad to have you here!" He said.

"Yeah. What happened? Why'd we all get rushed out here?" I asked.

"Oh, well there was a ship that has crashed close by here. We have to go out and rescue a few more people that the others haven't gotten to yet. They cleared it up a bit before you got here, but the lower ranking people on this boat are still training so we needed you to command us." He said.

"What do you mean Miroku? You're a Lieutenant why wouldn't they put you in charge?" I asked.

"Because I am only a Lieutenant Commander, and you are a Captain. You have done a lot more things and commanded more people than I could. You take your missions way more seriously than anyone here below you. You are important to our Admiral, Inuyasha, so therefore he wants you to be here to help lead these sort of things." He said finishing up as we reached the last few people that we needed to rescue.

"Okay. Each of you, throw these lifesavers out to each person and have them hold on. There are enough of you out there that we should only have to throw one each, so if I see one of you slacking don't think I wont tell the Admiral. Now get to work!" I yelled to them.

They all said 'Yes sir!' and began throwing the lifesavers out to the people, Miroku and myself also threw one out to get two girls that were huddled together floating.

"Alright everyone do you all have your person?" I asked.

"Yes Sir!" They all said back.

"Okay now start bringing them in!" I said. They all followed my commands and Miroku and myself started pulling ours in as well but we both noticed that the gal I had wasn't responding. "Miroku I'm going to have to go out there and get her." I said to him out loud.

"But Inuyasha it's dangerous! You have all your clothes on." He said helping the young lady that he had saved get over the side of the boat.

"I don't care. If it means saving someone I don't care if I get hurt in the process. Just pull us both back in once I get the lifesaver around her okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes Captain."

I removed my jacket and belt, as well as my cap before jumping into the freezing water. I swam quickly over to the woman just to find that she had been unconscious. I gently put the lifesaver around her and gave Miroku the thumbs up to pull us both in. As he got us both back up there and helped me up, I bent over to pick the women up.

"Okay look out everyone! I have to do CPR on this woman." I said as I cleared her dark brown hair from her face to reveal someone I never thought I would see ever again… Kagome… "Oh god…" I said shaking.

"What? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"KAGOME!" The woman in his arms screamed while looking at Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Woah, calm down miss. Inuyasha will take good care of your friend Kagome…wait…Kagome… as in Kagome Higurashi? Your ex girlfriend Inuyasha?" Miroku asked shocked.

I nodded, still looking at the woman before me. I tilted her head back opened her mouth and pinched her nose, starting to give her CPR but she wasn't budging. I did it over and over again, but still no response. "Come on Kagome." I said as I pushed on her chest again trying to force some water out. I tilted her head back and pinched her nose while breathing into her mouth again, and this time to my luck she started coughing up water and gasping for breath. I helped her to sit up as she finished hacking her lungs up and I looked at her. "Are you okay Miss?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and her eyes widened. "Inuyasha…I-I'm fine I guess." She replied looking away.

I put my hand on the side of her face and made her look at me. "Don't lie to me. Are you really okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm…just a little light headed and tired. I don't feel good." She replied.

I looked at her in shock and hugged her. "You stupid wench, you aren't okay at all. You probably just inhaled way too much of that salt water. Try not to go to sleep okay?" I asked.

I felt her nod her head a little and I smiled as I laid her back down and Miroku brought me a blanket to cover her with until we got back to the harbor. I stood up and looked down at her, her eyes were glued to me, watching my every move. But I couldn't let that distract me, I had to command the rest of my crew to do what they were supposed to do.

"Okay everyone!" I yelled gaining everyone's attention. "The show is over with me, get back to your own person and ask them if they are okay. Ask them if they feel like they have any side affects. If they are cold get a blanket from the kit and lay them down and put the blanket over them. If their hot help cool them down by putting a cool compress on their forehead. And etc. If you need anything just ask the officers on the boat. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Aye sir!" They all said back before getting back to what I told them to do.

I sat back down and looked at Kagome. She looked like she was trying really hard not to fall asleep and I smiled at her. "You can sleep if you want, I'm going to have to keep waking you up to make sure that nothing is the matter though." I said.

"You have…gotten really far up with this." She said.

"Huh?" I looked at her weird.

"With Coast Guard. It has only been five years and you have already gotten up so high as to command everyone on the boat. I'm impressed." She said closing her eyes.

"Baka. I work really hard for where I am." I said. She didn't answer so I assumed that she had fallen asleep so I turned toward Miroku and the woman he was with that appeared to know Kagome. I stood and walked over to them and sat down again. "Hello Miss." I said lightly.

"Hello." She said looking at me.

"May I ask your name please?" I asked.

"Y-yes. My name is Sango. And I know you are going to ask, so I know Kagome because we are teachers." She said.

"Ah. But may I ask what two teachers are doing on a ship on a weekday?" I said looking at her curiously.

"Well Kagome has been working very hard since the first day that I met her. She said something about wanting to graduate college and work her way up at the schools in Japan so that she could transfer to America. I don't know why she wanted to transfer to here, but all I know is that I had promised her that wherever she went that I would follow because we had become such good friends." She said. "So the other day she finally got her wish and she was promoted to come here to America, San Diego California to be exact, to teach kindergarten. So of course I came. And you should know about the boat, and here we are…" she finished.

I nodded. "I see. Well, I am Inuyasha, and this is my friend Miroku. I used to be Kagome's boyfriend for three years, that is why I was curious about why you guys were here, I'm going to take Kagome to a clinic to get checked out and by the time we get done there it's going to be dinner time, so I will just probably have her stay at my house until tomorrow. Miroku could get you a hotel or you could just stay with him, he lives a few houses down from me so its not like you couldn't come and see Kagome tomorrow so you guys can leave. But is that okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes of course, I want the best for Kagome." She said.

I nodded and smiled. Looking back I noticed that we were just getting into the harbor so I went back over to Kagome to pick her up. 'So light.' I thought to myself. I let everyone off of the ship before me. So Miroku, Sango, Kagome and me were the last ones off the ship.

"Good job Takahashi." The Admiral said. "Oh and who is this young lady? Is she okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Old time friend, I'm going to take her to the clinic to get checked out. Call me if you need anything else Sir." I replied.

He nodded. "Okay bye Captain."

As soon as I got to my car I sat Kagome in the passenger seat and said goodbye to Miroku and Sango. I then walked around to the drivers side and got in, driving off to the closest hospital.

* * *

**San Diego Hospital**

After I parked the car I got out and went to the passenger seat to get Kagome out. She was slowly waking up and when she did her eyes opened to look at me. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The hospital. I want to make sure you're okay. It wouldn't look good if the woman I saved was hurt." I replied to her.

"Oh…" Was all she said before resting her head against me and being quiet for the rest of the time.

Once into the doctors office he check everything, her heart beat, blood pressure, and all of that good stuff and then looked at me. "She seems fine, though I did hear some weezing when she was breathing for me and her blood pressure is a little bit high. So I am going to go get some medication for her and I will be right back." He said turning to leave, but Kagome grabbed his jacket.

"I-I cant afford and medication at the moment doctor. So don't worry about it, I will be fine." She said quietly.

"Nonsense." I added in. "Go ahead doc, I'll pay for whatever it is she needs." He nodded and left the room to go get the inhaler and the pills for her blood pressure.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Why did you say you would pay for my medication? I didn't want you doing that, its just more that I have to repay you for." She said.

"No, you don't have to repay me at all, I'm just doing you a favor since I couldn't get to you sooner." I added.

She kept quiet and then she looked at me. "Thank you." She replied as the doctor came back in with the prescriptions.

"Okay here they are. So, that would be a total of 315.78 dollars." The doctor said.

"Oh my god that's expensive! Inuyasha! No don't get it its okay I don't need it!" She exclaimed.

"Would you just hush wench?" I snapped. "I said I would get it for you, and I'm going to stick with my word." I said handing the doctor the money and taking the medication bag. "Any other prescriptions that she may need in the future, feel free to bill it to my house." I said.

"Y-yes Mr.Takahashi." The doctor said.

"Well then, have a nice day. Come on Kagome." I said leaving the room with her not too far behind me.

We walked out to my car, got in and headed to my house. As soon as we got there I unlocked the door and let her in. "Sorry it's a mess. I'm not really home a lot." I said.

"It's okay. Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." She said shyly going to sit on my bed.

I walked towards her and smiled she changed so much. Her hair that had been only to her mid-back five years ago was now past that plump ass of hers that I loved. Her breasts have grown from 36B to at least a 38D. Just everything about her was screaming womanhood. I finally caught myself staring at her, basically drooling and shook my head, looking back into her eyes, only to find that she too was staring at me.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I watched Inuyasha staring before me and I couldn't help but to notice just how much he changed and where he changed. He still had on his uniform but you could defiantly see his muscles on his arms from under the short sleeve shirt, and then his well-defined abs popping out from beneath it. His hair had been cut a little bit shorter so that it was fully straight instead of slightly curling in at the ends like it used to, and then his ass. Oh god his ass. I looked back up at his eyes and he was staring at me. Other than the changes that I listed he was basically the same demon I had dated five years ago. Same blood Red Crescent moon on his forehead unlike his brothers who's was light blue. And the same blue stripe on each side of his face and on his wrists. The only other things that could have possibly changed was his deeper voice and his attitude towards others had gotten better from going through Coast Guard training.

I stopped staring at him and shook my head from my thoughts. He smiled and leaned in closer to me, his lips inching their way closer and closer to mine. But there was something stopping me from kissing him, something that had been bugging me for two-and-a-half to three years. "Why did you stop writing me?" I asked.

He stopped inching closer to me and looked in my eyes. "I don't know." He said.

"Of course you know! I wrote you back last telling you good luck and for you to write me back after you got out of training and you never did!" I said.

"Maybe I didn't want to. I had better things to do." He replied.

"I see." I said dropping the subject.

He backed away and looked at me, he was getting ready to come back with another remark when his phone started singing… "You can't take away my strength, Fix these broken veins, Nothing left to fight. You can't take away my strength, Fix these broken veins, There's nothing left to fight, Live free or let me die, You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied, there's nothing left to fight, Nothing left to fight, Nothing left to fight, Life free or let me die, Live free or let me die, Live free or let me die."

He took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello? Oh hey. Yeah sorry I got called out for a mission kind of thing. Yeah I know. You want me now? Well I'm with a rescued person. Why now? Fine. Yeah. Bye." He said hanging up the phone and looking at me. "I have to go." He said.

"You're leaving me here by myself?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I don't know where anything is. I thought you were going to spend time with me and make sure I'm okay." I said.

"You're fine. This is an emergency." He said turning around to grab his jacket and leave.

Before he had the chance to walk another step away I grabbed his sleeve. "Don't leave me." I said.

He looked back at me shocked. "I have to. That was my girlfriend." He replied.

I looked at him in shock and then quickly retreated my hand from his jacket. "Go ahead and go then. Leave me here." I said.

He didn't say anything else, he just started walking and before I knew it his car was started and I heard his wheels squeak as he turned the corner.

'A girlfriend?' I thought. 'I wonder what she's like….'

* * *

_**So what did you think? Second chapter. Heh, and it is 12:20AM this isn't good, I need to get to sleep. I have to mow my neighbors yard, clean my hamsters cage, see if my cousin is staying, and update my other two story's tomorrow so I gotta get some sleep. Hope you enjoyed the story! REVIEW PLEASE!! Until next time! –Paige;**_


	3. Start Of Something

_**Hola people! I am back! I'm going to try to update all 3 stories within the rest of today, because I had a 4½-day weekend! Hell to the yeah! Haha. But fortunately… all fun has to end and today is my last free day then it's back to high school tear. Well, I'm just glad this is my junior year, only one more to go! And hopefully I can get a job by next year, cause then I only have to take four classes out of six!! As long as I work though… Idk. Next year is going to be so pointless and boring because the Class of 2009 is leaving, and my class has been with them since we entered that high school, and I've become good friends with half of them because of my boyfriend, Its just going to suck not having all of those freaks there anymore haha. But anyway, back on subject, I'm going to try to update the other two stories after this update so everyone will be happy! Yeah!! Hehe. Anyway, thank you to the following people who reviewed the last chapter!:**_

**Tori Lea**

**Diamond369**

**Michael23**

**&**

**Ai Amaya!**

**THANKS AGAIN AND ENJOY!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**As of last time:**

_He backed away and looked at me, he was getting ready to come back with another remark when his phone started singing… "You can't take away my strength, Fix these broken veins, Nothing left to fight. You can't take away my strength, Fix these broken veins, There's nothing left to fight, Live free or let me die, You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied, there's nothing left to fight, Nothing left to fight, Nothing left to fight, Life free or let me die, Live free or let me die, Live free or let me die."_

_He took the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello? Oh hey. Yeah sorry I got called out for a mission kind of thing. Yeah I know. You want me now? Well I'm with a rescued person. Why now? Fine. Yeah. Bye." He said hanging up the phone and looking at me. "I have to go." He said._

"_You're leaving me here by myself?" I asked._

"_Yeah." He replied._

"_I don't know where anything is. I thought you were going to spend time with me and make sure I'm okay." I said._

"_You're fine. This is an emergency." He said turning around to grab his jacket and leave._

_Before he had the chance to walk another step away I grabbed his sleeve. "Don't leave me." I said._

_He looked back at me shocked. "I have to. That was my girlfriend." He replied._

_I looked at him in shock and then quickly retreated my hand from his jacket. "Go ahead and go then. Leave me here." I said._

_He didn't say anything else, he just started walking and before I knew it his car was started and I heard his wheels squeak as he turned the corner._

'_A girlfriend?' I thought. 'I wonder what she's like….'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Start Of Something**

After Inuyasha left I just sat there thinking. Thinking about what his girlfriend was like, what her name was. Did he love her? Did she love him?

Sighing I got up and walked to the kitchen, opening up the fridge to see if there was anything that I could eat as a snack. I found some pudding and searched for a spoon then began eating it while being a snoop around his house.

It kind of reminded me of his room when I first met him, clothes laying everywhere, a few glasses with water in them sitting on a table by his bed, just like he was when he was a teenager.

I walked back into his bedroom and sat on his bed looking around at the different pictures on his walls. One was of his whole family, the last one that they took before he left I was guessing. And three separate ones of him and his mother, him and his father, and him and Sesshomaru. I looked on the opposite wall from me and there were pictures of Inuyasha and myself before we started dating, when we were best friends. Along with Ginta, Kouga, Naraku, Eri and Ayumi before we all got in the huge fight that separated us for years.

I then looked behind me at the wall and there hung a picture of Inuyasha and some girl that looked very familiar. I sat there thinking hard about where I have met her before but nothing came to mind so I reached up and took the picture down, taking it out of the frame and reading the back.

I finally figured out who the girl was and I became furious. He was dating the sluttiest actor/model in history. Not even that but she always had more than one boyfriend at once, acting like she is in a huge commitment with the one she thinks is the sexiest and will do wonders for her.

Getting angry with him I threw the picture down on the bed and got up to walk to the window by the bed. On my way there I stepped on something padded and looked down finding a girls bra under my foot and it infuriated me even more. Picking it up I threw it across the room and sat back down on the bed to wait for him to get back from seeing her.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I rolled off of Kikyo's body, sweaty from the events that had just occurred.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm here." I said walking into the studio where Kikyo was having me pick her up._

_"Ah. Mr. Takahashi! Kikyo will be right out, she just went in to change." Her photographer said smiling._

_I nodded my head and sat down in a chair close by to wait. After fifteen minutes Kikyo finally appeared out of the dressing room. I growled deep in my throat at what she was wearing. A halter top that was a bit too small for any boyfriend's liking because of how much cleavage and stomach it showed off, and a miniskirt that if she bent over the whole entire world would see the moon. She was walking towards me and I couldn't help but stare at how her breasts bounced because of her not wearing a bra._

_"What' wrong Inu-babe?" She asked._

_"What do you think is wrong?" I asked standing up and heading towards the exit with her at my heals._

_"What? Is it what I'm wearing again?" She asked. When I didn't respond she continued. "Come on Inu-baby you know that I have to wear these things to impress my fans. I'm a model and actor after all." She complained._

_"You don't HAVE to wear them, you CHOOSE to do so. And for your information you look absolutely slutty doing it too. It annoys me." I replied._

_"WHAT!?" She screamed._

_"Look I have no time to argue with you, I need to drop you off at your apartment and then I have some business to attend to." I said._

_"But Inu-babe…" She said coming behind me and running circles on my back. "I want to come to your house with you."_

_"You cant." I said dryly._

_"Why not?" She asked._

_"Because I said you cant. I have work to do." I said._

_"Well can you at least come to my apartment for a little while?" She asked dragging her hand down to my intimate place and rubbing it._

_I growled deep in my throat. "Fine but I cant stay long, I have to get back before dark." I said following her to my car._

_"Okay." She said winking._

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed laying my arm across my eyes. 'What did I get myself into? I was going to go straight home after getting her here and I end up staying here and having sex with her when Kagome is sitting at my house waiting?' I asked myself.

Looking over at the clock I read the time. "10:30pm." I said covering my eyes again.

"WAIT 10:30?! KAGOME!!" I yelled getting up from the bed and throwing my boxers and uniform back on. In the process Kikyo woke up and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I told you I had to be home before dark! You kept me after!" I shouted.

"Oh well. What is so important anyway?" She asked snobbily. (A/N if that isn't a work it is now!)

I didn't even answer her; I just glanced at her one more time before turning on my heel and going to my car. As soon as I got in I sped all the way to my house, hoping to find Kagome sitting there watching TV or maybe asleep even.

Quickly pulling into my driveway I turned it off leaving the keys in the ignition and running inside the house, only to be welcome with silence.

"Shit." I said stepping out of the door. "Where did you go you stupid girl?" I screamed.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

After watching about five and a half hours of television I got fed up with waiting for Inuyasha to come home, so I left.

I don't know where I am now but I know that if I keep walking I will eventually get to a hotel or somewhere to stay the night and call Sango from. I don't know what happened to her, but I needed to find her and tell her what happened to me after we got rescued.

Footsteps behind me frightened me and I started walking faster, but as I did the footsteps kept getting faster also. As the person got closer and closer to me I broke out into a sprint, trying to get away from whoever wanted to get a hold of me, but as I was running I tripped and fell on the ground, with my hands catching my fall.

"Well, well, well…" A deep voice said. "What do we have here? A young woman, out after dark? With no guy to protect her?" He asked.

"W-what do you want?" I asked choking up.

"Oh nothing really. Would you like me to take you home? Or maybe back to my place?" He asked.

I picked myself up and started running again as fast as I could but the guy caught up to me and jerked me around.

I closed my eyes as he yelled at me. "DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed.

"I-I" I said slightly opening my eyes. "Naraku…" I said slowly.

His eyes widened. "How do you know my name bitch?"

"I-Uh…"

"TELL ME!" He growled.

"You know me." I said getting some courage back.

"Oh? Well tell me who you are wench." He said with anger.

"Why don't you look at me you might know who I am then dumb ass." I said angry myself.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked with venom in his words.

"I said…why don't you look at me and you might know who I am then dumb ass."

"Why you…" He said coming at me and grabbing my throat to throw me against the wall. "A girl with such a mouthy attitude would never know me." He said.

"That's why we aren't friends anymore." I choked out.

"What do you mean?" He added.

"High school." I replied.

"Hm well that's one bit of information out of you, now tell me the rest or I'm just going to have to beat it out of you." He replied.

"Go on, there's no other meaning to me. I'm not going to tell you anymore information." I said.

"As you wish." He said hitting me against the wall again, but this time so hard that it knocked the wind out of me. "Still not going to?"

I shook my head and he chuckled lifting my chin up to look at him.

"You're a tough little wench, maybe I should just take you to my house and have my way with you." He said smirking.

I glared at him. "I…may have said…that you could kill me…but I would rather…kill myself here than…have sex with you!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Well we will just see about that." He said taking his claws and running them down my neck to my chest.

"KAGOME!" I heard someone shout before I fell to the ground because of no more support from Naraku.

Looking up I seen silver hair shining from the moon and even in the darkness those amber orbs could be seen, but there was something wrong with them… they were starting to let blood red seep into them. His full demon would be coming out and he would kill everyone in sight, even me.

"Inuyasha…" I said. He turned to look at me, still snarling which scared me to death, but I had to do something. "Come on Inuyasha he wasn't doing anything wrong, I got mouthy towards him so he hut me. Its normal for a demon to do right? It is Naraku after all." I said.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Naraku said picking himself up. "Well if it isn't my two rivals. Kagome when did you start getting such a smart mouth on you? Oh and Inuyasha how is it being with Kikyo? Is she good in bed?" He asked smirking.

I looked at Naraku in shock. 'So Inuyasha is sleeping with her. Heh. I should have known.' I thought, getting up and walking away from the glaring men, but not before hearing what Naraku had to say.

"Well Inuyasha, looks like you're the only person out of the old gang now." Naraku said before vanishing.

I walked a little bit faster, hoping that Inuyasha was pondering thoughts and not coming after me, but I had no such luck because I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to look at him.

"Kagome…" He said lightly. The blood color was gone from his eyes and they were the normal gold that I loved.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said.

I nodded. "Whatever, its not like you wouldn't go out and do it with anyone, we haven't been dating for five years so it doesn't really matter anyway." I said. "You don't have to explain to me."

"I know I don't have to explain to you. But Kagome we are friends, I don't want you mad at me. I know you loved me and I know it must hurt to know that I have been having sex with someone, but…I…" He paused to think. "Think I love her." He finished.

My eyes got wide. "That's…good." I said lightly.

"I wanna make it up to you." He said. "I'm going to be moving into a mansion that my parents got for me, would you like to live there with me? Our rooms would be all the way across the building from each other I swear. I have caused you so much trouble today, I have to make it up to you somehow."

I smiled a little. "That would be nice. Considering teachers can't afford mansions. I'll take you up on your offer, as long as our rooms are as you say they will be." I replied.

He nodded. "They will."

"Okay."

"Hm well we will be moved in there by the next few days, Sesshomaru, and mom and dad are going to be coming to help. Oh, here." He said taking his wallet out and taking out a card. "Feel free to go wild, get furniture you want, clothes, whatever, go wild. I know that all of yours got lost on the ship." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Your welcome. And now that that is settled… ARE YOU RETARTED!?" He screamed.

"What?!" I screamed back.

"You haven't even been here a full day, you don't know what this place is like, there are some cruel people here at night you cant just wander around on your own!" He yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. IKnowEverything! Maybe I was tired of sitting around in the house waiting for the guy who owns it to get back!" I screamed, getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Huh?" I replied, shocked.

"I said I'm sorry. I planned to take Kikyo home and then come back and keep you company, catch up on things, but she begged me to stay, I told her okay but I needed to be back before dark but she stalled and I didn't realize it until after…we ate dinner." He said.

"I see." I replied.

"Mhm. Lets stop arguing, that's the second tonight. I think we need to go back to my little cracker box and go to bed. I hate to say it but since it's so small I don't have a couch so we will have to sleep together, but I swear I wont pull any moves on you." He said.

I nodded and yawned. "Sleep sounds good to me." I said."

"Good, come on." He replied.

We walked home in silence, too afraid to talk. And when we got inside his house he gave me a shirt to change into and he stripped down to his boxers, putting his uniform in the hamper. After that we crawled into bed, our backs facing each other, and I fell asleep, wondering what was going to happen next…

* * *

_**SO?! HOW WAS IT!? Haha. I know I left off at a really bad spot but you know what… Deal with it XD. Umm I'm going to try to update 'I'm Sorry' and 'Love In Return' today also. So be looking out for those. It's only 3:55pm and unlike this chapter of this story I have the others started, but I had to do this one from scratch! So I hope you enjoyed it. A thank you to all of the people that have been reviewing my stories and supporting all of my effort! REVIEW PLEASE!! Until next time… --Paige;**_


	4. New Life, Bad Move

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with the fourth chapter to The Ocean, The Girl, Or Both? And I hope it's better than my recent update of 'I'm sorry'. And again to all of you who read all of my stories and read that, it was confusing and I wasn't focusing I'm sooooo sorry for that it wont happen again I swear! Or at least I really hope that it doesn't. I don't know if I'm going to get this up before I go to bed tonight cause I'm watching 'The Naked Brothers Band Movie: Mystery Girl' and it is so sad, but it's keeping me distracted when I am trying to type this. But if I don't get it up tonight it will either be Sunday or Monday afternoon after school. If I don't have it up even then please don't shoot me, my weeks are getting busy again, it's really annoying to me also but I swear one time or another I will have it up and ready to go! Thank you to the following people for reviewing my last chapter!!: **_**Tori Lea, Diamond369, AquaMiko808, animeangelgotherwings, Angelblaze2006, Sammy45, and Ai Amaya**_**!! Thank you again and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!! Although I really wish I did….**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Life, Bad Move**

Just as Inuyasha said, we were out of his small house within a few days. I had called Sango the morning after I stayed at his house for the first time, telling her that I was going to be living with Inuyasha from now on but I would see her at school the next week. She didn't complain because she told me that her and Miroku had hit it off the night before, and even though he was pretty touchy and perverted she really liked him and was going to live with him also.

The day before we got the moving van to take all of our things away I went out shopping buying all kinds of varieties of clothes and shoes, from formal suits to summer skirts and tank tops. And formal party dresses to summer dresses and party clothes. Inuyasha had said he didn't think teachers could wear party clothes, but what he doesn't know is just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean its going to stop me from going out to have fun.

Also along with all of the clothes that I bought, I bought the furniture that I wanted or needed for the room I was going to have at the mansion. And when I got home that night I thought that Inuyasha was going to have a heart attack because of the huge stack of receipts that I had gotten from all of the stores I went to. That night we finished packing the remainder of the things that were inside the house and going to the mansion the next day, and then we laid down on our pallets on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

**THE DAY OF MOVING**

Inuyasha and I got woken out of our peaceful slumbers by a loud bang at the door. Inuyasha growled and pulled the pillow over his head, leaving me to go to answer the door. I stood up slowly rubbing my eyes, making sure my clothes looked OK, and combing through my hair with my fingers before opening the door.

"KAGOME!?" A female voice said surprised.

I looked up in shock to see Inuyasha's parents and brother standing before me. I smiled and ran to hug Izayoi. "I thought I would never see you again! I totally forgot that you were coming because of all of the things going on lately!" I screamed excited.

"Oh it's so good to see you! We haven't seen you in so long. You're beautiful as always. How is that son of ours treating you?" She asked.

"Good I guess." I replied looking down at my feet.

"You mean you guys are back together but you're not getting along very well?" Sesshomaru asked.

I looked at him and smiled slightly. "We aren't back together." I said earning shocked looks from all three of them. "We're just friends, he owed me something for causing me so much trouble and so I'm going to be living with him in the mansion. Besides, he is already dating Kikyo Shikon, the famous actor."

"What?!" Izayoi said.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Inutaisho finally spoke up.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha said from behind me, making me jump.

Izayoi glared at him and stood up tall. "Why didn't you tell us that Kagome was here?" She asked.

"Do you have to know every part of my life?" He responded, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes we do, you may be old enough to live on your own and do what ever you want, but just remember that we are the ones that are helping you live here. I could have talked your mother out of letting you go into coast guard and into letting me push you into business, but I didn't because I didn't want to push you away." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and grabbed a hold of my arm, careful not to gouge my arms with his claws. "Come Kagome, I think we should take the first moving van over to the mansion, I have a feeling this is going to get even more serious than it is now if we stay."

"Oh no you aren't taking her anywhere Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"I'm fine. Your brother wouldn't harm me, because if you remember right we used to be friends." I said looking at him. "I don't want to get in the way of your family affairs anyway, I'm not part of the family so I'm going to leave and let you talk." I turned around and waved while walking to the van with Sesshomaru.

"It really is good to see you again Kagome, really. You have grown up a lot and have more beauty to you than you did, if that is even possible." Sesshomaru said while keeping his eyes on the road.

I smiled. "Thank you. You on the other hand haven't changed a lot besides getting taller and having more muscles. Although; you have a fatherly aura to you. How has everything been?" I asked.

Sesshomaru looked at me and smiled for once. "You remember Rin from high school right?" He asked.

I nodded. "She was the silent one in my grade that always sat in the corner away from people, looked like a geek but without her glasses on she was gorgeous?"

"Yes that was her, and may I say that she has totally transformed into a beautiful butterfly." He replied.

"Ugh, Sesshomaru, stop getting all gushy, I can deal with the rest, just no more of the mushiness from you, it just isnt normal." I said looking at him with a grossed out face then we both started laughing.

"I missed having you around." He said finally getting his composure back from laughing. "Anyway, Rin and I hit it off right about the time that you and Inuyasha broke up. We got married shortly after, I tried to send you an invitation but it just came straight back."

"Oh, yeah, I was never hardly at home but mostly at school or with my friend Sango, and before long I just moved out of my apartment and moved in with her." I said.

He nodded and continued. "Anyway, it so happens that she was pregnant when we got married, so nine months after our wedding she gave birth to a little girl. Her name is Keitaro Amaya Takahashi. Of course I love my daughter a lot even more than my own life, but she cant be the one to take over the business when she gets older, so we had to have a heir. Rin is now pregnant again, but with twins now, one boy, one girl. We came up with two names already, our boy is going to be Kaemon Ryu Takahashi, and our girl is going to be Nariko Yoshe Takahashi."

"Those are lovely names." I said smiling. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your wedding or Keitaro's birth."

He looked at me and smiled. "It's fine. Rin is at a hotel resting while Keitaro takes a nap, we're going to stay here until she gives birth because she wants these children to be born here, though I don't know why." He replied.

"It's a beautiful place. I want to have a family here someday." I replied.

He nodded. "So what made you decide to come here?" He asked.

"Well…" I thought about whether I should tell him or not, and finally realized it was Sesshomaru, he would know what I meant. "Well I just got my teaching degree back in Japan a little over a year ago, and I quickly got accepted into a school there. As you can imagine, I was never able to forget your brother, he was the first guy that actually stayed with me, and not for sex. Not like I would have gave him my innocence anyway, but he didn't want it, he wanted my love. After he left I was encouraged to work my way up as fast as I could so I could come to America and find your brother." Taking a breath I looked at him.

"I kind of figured you were going to do that." He replied.

I nodded and continued. "Things did not work out as planned. I was going to come here and get working with my best friend Sango and then perhaps run into Inuyasha someday. But for some reason the ship we were on, on the way over sunk. I wasn't ready to swim so I swallowed water and started choking, staying above water as best as I could with some of Sango's help, but eventually I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was choking up water and looked up to find your brother right there beside me. He saved me…" I finished.

"Oh so that's how he found you. I bet you were both shocked. But not as shocked as mom and dad were when they seen you open up the door to Inuyasha's house today. We weren't expecting anyone but him to be there, and we were defiantly shocked to find that you two weren't dating but that he was dating the biggest slut ever." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"You still love him." He said more than he asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah I do… but you know, I need to move on. He has Kikyo, and that first night that I was with him; he even told me that he thought he loved her. I'm not going to be some girl sitting on the sideline while he plays his little game. I'm going to go out and find someone to love me. Maybe they won't be as good as Inuyasha was when we were eighteen but at least I will be happy and he will too.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I agree that you should go find your happiness. You deserve so much more than what he has and will put you through until he gets his head out of that ass of his and think straight about what he really feels about you. He cant possibly love you less than that… thing… that he is dating now." He said looking at me and smiling.

I smiled back. "So is this the mansion?" I asked as we pulled in a long S driveway.

"Yes it is, want to go look around?" He asked.

"Yes that would be nice, maybe I can even figure out which room I want before Inuyasha has a say so." I said smirking.

Sesshomaru chuckled and took out his key. I looked up at the mansion we were standing in front of. It was HUGE, we walked forward and as soon as we got into the doors we were amazed. Just on the floor itself there was a door that led to a 4-car garage, two stairways that went up to the second floor from each end of the mansion, an elevator even! There was a spiral staircase that led up to a balcony hallway that led to a huge dining room. "This must be a place for huge parties." I said. "Your parents must have spent a fortune."

"Not really." Sesshomaru replied. "But yes, this is meant for huge parties, there will probably be quite a few here. Come on we aren't done looking at all of the rooms." He said as we walked to look at the rest.

We finished looking at the first floor there were three bedrooms with private baths, a leisure room that is open to the pool deck, a laundry room, media/home theater, a storage area, and an outdoor cabana.

"I…I'm afraid to look at what is on the second floor." I said.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Me too. But we have to find out some time or another. Come on." He said grabbing my arm as we took the spiral stairs up.

The second floor was even more amazing than the first. It held a dining room, a wine cellar, a parlor, a living room, a study, an alcove, and a cute island kitchen with a pantry. Also a family room and breakfast nook, and a powder room (bathroom), the elevator that was linked with the one downstairs, and also the stairway and spiral stairway that lead downstairs. To top it all off there was a large master suite with a personal bath and WIC and instead of a window there was a large deck that overlooked the pool and hot tub out in the back yard that had beautiful lights surrounding it, I could only imagine how beautiful it would be at night time when all of them were reflecting off of the water. The whole house has pure white carpeting and the walls had the same color of paint while the finest oak wood put the ceilings together in a slanted form.

I smiled. "It's all so beautiful." I said.

"Yes." He replied. "Did you decide which room you want?" He asked.

"Well I know I cant have this one sadly." I said.

He nodded.

"I guess I'll take the one downstairs that is closest to the pool door." I said smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head and then we walked back downstairs just as Inuyasha and his parents came walking through the door.

"What do you think of the place Kagome?" Inutaisho asked.

I smiled a bright smile at him. "It's big and beautiful enough to fit the highest king and queen." I said.

Izayoi smiled. "Just think of you as the princess." She said.

"Oh no, me myself in a place like this, if I didn't know Inuyasha I'd just be a common maid." I said.

Sesshomaru looked at me. "What did I tell you in the van about your beauty?" He asked.

I blushed. "But even if I do have that much beauty, it doesn't mean I would suit a princess." I replied.

Inutaisho smirked. "Whatever you say. But your new nickname from Izayoi and myself is going to be princess."

If it was possible I blushed about twenty shades of red before turning to Inuyasha and asking what van my things were in.

"They are in the third. Come on Sesshomaru, mom, dad, lets get all of this stuff inside here and set up before its night time and too late for you guys to head back to your hotel." Inuyasha said.

We all nodded and got to work.

* * *

**6 Hours Later**

I sighed laying down on my bed that I had just made. Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru had just left after we went out to eat dinner and I was exhausted and sore from moving all of our things from the vans to the house.

I sat up and looked around my room that still had boxes sitting around with clothes inside. 'I wonder which one has my bathing suite in it.' I thought.

Standing up I went over to the boxes that were marked 'Summer' and opened it up. Luckily the first one I opened was the one that had my bathing suit in it. It was kind of simple. A black two-piece that ties around my neck and back once and bikini bottoms that tied at each side. I took off my dining clothes and put them in the hamper by my door and quickly put on the bathing suite. I went to my dresser and looked in the mirror. "Oh yuck…" I said as I seen how many knots and rats were in my hair. I dug my hairbrush out of my purse and started working my way through the rats' nest and then brushed my hair back into a low ponytail. I then looked at myself in the mirror again. There were a few major things that changed about me from the eighteen-year-old girl I used to be when I last seen Inuyasha. I no longer had the baby fat that I did back in high school, but my stomach was flat from working out on my spare time with Sango. My breasts went up three sizes from a 36b and I was a double d. And my butt had gotten rounder from working out too. Since it was still the summer time I still had a tan from going and sitting out with Sango and swimming at her house with her and her and our brothers Kohaku and Souta.

After I was satisfied with how I looked I went inside my bathroom and got a towel then headed to the door that lead to the pool and hot tub. I laid the towel down and took my flip-flops off, making my way over to the hot tub. After a long day of working, there was nothing like a good soak in hot water. And boy did I need some relaxation.

I heard the shutting of a door behind me and opened my eyes to turn around and look. There stood Inuyasha, in his red and black swimming trunks, his well defined abs and muscles popping out. I almost couldn't pull my eyes away but not wanting to start anything I cleared my thoughts and looked away.

He walked over to me and looked down. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure, it's not only my hot tub." I replied.

He smirked and got down into the hot tub, sitting beside me. "Ah, feels good after a long day huh?" He asked.

"Mmhm." I said leaning my head back. When I opened my eyes to look at Inuyasha he was looking at my chest. "Eck stop being such a pervert Inuyasha, you have a girlfriend, go stare at her chest."

"Well I cant help it if they are just there, besides they have gotten bigger…. Way bigger." He said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said.

"Well you got Captain right." He said winking at me.

I shook my head. "Inuyasha Takahashi you haven't changed a bit." I said sarcastically.

"And you Kagome Higurashi, have changed too much." He said back, hiding a smile.

I shook my head again. "Whatever."

He chuckled. "So what did you and Sesshomaru talk about the way here?" He asked.

"Oh you know, how we were doing, he told me about Rin and his family. So we stayed on that topic for awhile and then he asked me why I decided to come here so I told him why and how I got here. Then we arrived here at the mansion." I said.

"Oh?" He said leaning back. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Are you always this snoopy?" I asked.

"Only with people that interest me." He replied.

Sighing I sat up. "I came here because this was the only place I could find a good opening with kindergartners, plus, California holds a bunch of amazing and interesting things." I said while watching all of the lights turn on, one-by-one, reflecting off the pool in an amazingly beautiful way.

"I see." He said. "And here I thought you came back to see me."

I blushed. "Why would I do that? I hadn't seen you for five years, I was shocked when I woke up to find that you were the one that saved me." I replied.

He sat up. "It's my job to save people, do you think I wasn't shocked when I moved your hair out of your face to reveal the girl that I once loved?" He asked.

"Well… I didn't mean for it to sound like the way you took it Inuyasha, I'm sorry." I replied.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I know a way that you can make it up to me." He said moving his face close to mine to kiss me.

I would have done it too, if it weren't for the image that popped into my mind of Kikyo. I pulled back and looked at him still moving closer. "What about Kikyo? You said you loved her." I replied.

"Humans… they are merely just for play for us demons." He said.

I was shocked and pissed. So he was just going to use me as a play toy? I don't think so. "You asshole!" I screamed slapping him as hard as I could across the face. "Don't treat me like I'm a play toy like Kikyo, I'm not going to be your bitch. If you thought that think again." I said slapping him again before getting out of the hot tub, grabbing my things and going inside.

* * *

_**So what did you think?? Yeah I know I ruined a perfect moment for Inuyasha and Kagome to be intimate, but they ant be all lovey dovey can they? It's only the fourth chapter! So I'll leave you with some interesting questions… Will Kagome stay away from Inuyasha? Will she go to him and accept to being his play toy? Will Inuyasha dump Kikyo? Will Kagome and Kikyo meet? Will I ever stop asking these questions?? Haha. Well you guys will just have to keep reading to find out!! REVIEW PLEASE!! Until next time… --Paige;**_


	5. New Guy? A Tinge Of Jealousy?

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of The Ocean, The Girl, Or Both? I have been really busy this weekend and I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner, I haven't been home much. Anyway, I'm not sure how good it will be cause I've been going through a bit of drama with things that have happened in my past that are coming back to haunt me. And also with that I've been hormonal and really really emotional so be gentle with me for a while okay? Umm, I got some good reviews from you guys from my last chapter so thank you to these following people:**_

**Tori Lea: Yes I know… Inuyasha is defiantly going to be an ass at the beginning, that can't be helped. But the main question to keep asking yourself is: In the end will be pick the ocean, the girl, or both? Haha.**

**Carrie155: If you put add my story to the story alert than every time I update this story you will get an email saying that I have done so. If you already did that then good I look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Sammy56: Thank you. Some of the ideas that you told me were already in my head but the questions are which ones? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out cause I'm not going to tell XD**

**Angelblaze2006: Yeah I know Sesshy is really sweet in this story. But I kinda thought that he needs to be there for support for Kagome, plus Rin and her have to meet somehow haha. And no he doesn't want to kill Inuyasha in this story, the only way he'd do that is if Inuyasha did something really bad to Kags. And to answer your ?s that you asked I will be a bit mean and ask you some in return ^-* WILL he use her as a play toy? IS the Inuyasha she knew still there but hiding away? IS it because of Kikyo?? Haha You'll just have to keep reading and discover bit by bit.**

**Jessica-barriga-94: Yeah I know I suck haha, but every chapter has to end somewhere and it has to keep everyone's attention so yeah… haha. Cant wait to hear from you after this chapter!**

**Ai ayame: I love you Heather but you gotta start spelling soon right hehe. J/k thanks for the update!!**

_**I also had this review from someone who is in the Navy. I know that most of the Coast Guard information that I put in here about ranking isn't going to be true most likely, but I'm not really trying to base it off of truth of that. I'm just fulfilling the plot to this story, not caring about if the coast guard ranking or style is right. But I did look it up on the internet. Just letting you know without getting all bitchy…**_

_**Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own Yoshiaki who will appear in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 5: New guy? A Tinge Of Jealousy?**

After the incident in the hot tub where Inuyasha said that humans were just mere play toys I haven't talked to him. I had no reason to, he had no right to make a move on me, leading me to believe that he still had feelings for me when he really didn't. Just playing with me as a little play toy wasn't going to work oh no.

I have been out at a club lately called 'Club Liebe'. There I met Yoshiaki and god is he hot. He is mostly Italian, but since his mother was part Japanese he also has Japanese blood in him, which is why his name is Japanese.

Yoshiaki is very tall and tan from being outside a lot. His hair is cut just as if he was part of a military branch, but giving him the look of a model, not too short, not too long. Not that I don't like long hair, I love Inuyasha's but with Yoshiaki it wouldn't look right.

His shoulders are really broad, his arms are well built and formed and his chest, god his chest you could drool over, it's a well built eight pack that is really tight, if he doesn't have his shirt on and you look down you can see his hips that are just as sexy as the rest of his body, and don't even get me started on something farther down.

Thinking back on the night I met him I smile.

**Flashback**

I was in the middle of the dance floor shaking my hips and grinding to the 'Dip It Low' by Christina Milian. Of course wearing tight jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt and boots it didn't let me move around as much as I wanted to, but people kept staring at me in awe at the way I moved

Right as the song ended and the DJ came on to say something I was about to go and get another martini from the bar someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around only to be met with a white tank top with muscles popping out at me. I lifted my face and looked up at the man standing before me.

"Hi, I'm Yoshiaki. I know I don't know you but I couldn't help but to notice you out on the floor dancing." Yoshiaki said.

I smiled. "I love dancing. I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you."

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it and I blushed. "May I ask for the next dance after this guy stops talking?" He asked bobbing his head over to the DJ who was still jabbering.

With the blush still present I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me out to the floor right as the beginning of 'Curious' by Tony Yayo.

_I'm sayin wat's your name?  
(My name is Kay)  
Where you from?  
(I'm from Brooklyn)  
I'm sayin so why you wit that bird over there?  
Now I don't wanna sound like a hater  
(Because he can work the middle)  
Oh alrite but I can too  
(Lets find out)  
Hahah_

I looked up at Yoshiaki as he started slowly dancing with me.

_Ma I'm curious (yea)  
I wonder if I can make you mine  
Baby I'm curious (so curious)  
I wonder if we can spend some time  
Shorty I'm curious (whoa)  
Girl I wanna know wat's on your mind  
Baby I'm curious (so curious)  
I wonder if I can make you mine  
Yayo_

As the music started getting bumpier we got closer to each other lightly grinding together as well as every one else that was dancing to the song.

_Ma I'm curious to know if I lick that spot  
Will it make your body shiver and your panties drop?  
Ya baby father is a lame, he a dead beat dad  
So you and your kids can come cruise in my Jag  
You my boo like Usher and Alicia Keys  
And every time that you touch me girl you please my needs  
We like George and Weezy, Jada and Will  
Lets shop till we drop out in Beverly Hills  
I'm curious to know if you want me girl  
If so ma lets fly the country girl  
I'm not sellin you a dream girl I'll give you the world  
You want them furs and the minks and them diamond pearls_

The song just kept getting us more and more heated and so we kept grinding faster and soon everyone's eyes were on us.

_Ma I'm curious (yea)  
I wonder if I can make you mine  
Baby I'm curious (so curious)  
I wonder if we can spend some time  
Shorty I'm curious (whoa)  
Girl I wanna know wat's on your mind  
Baby I'm curious (so curious)  
I wonder if I can make you mine  
_

Cheers could be heard and I smirked back at Yoshiaki who smirked back at me while holding onto my hips and grinding into my ass with his semi-erection which actually turned me on.

_I saw her in the projects goin to the store  
I never had a crush like this before  
Her baby daddy is a killer, he hold weight in Attica  
But every time he home, he beatin her and smackin her  
Ma you don't need your face black and blue  
You need diamonds from Jacob that's black and blue  
Water front property you see the sun risin  
Back to the subject let me stop fantasizing  
Listen boo, nobody in the world is perfect  
So when you around my team theres no need to be nervous  
I hit it from the back pull out your tracks  
This curiosity girl, you's the cat_

_Ma I'm curious (yea)  
I wonder if I can make you mine  
Baby I'm curious (so curious)  
I wonder if we can spend some time  
Shorty I'm curious (whoa)  
Girl I wanna know wat's on your mind  
Baby I'm curious (so curious)  
I wonder if I can make you mine  
_

As the music slowed down we slowed down with it and I turned around to look up into his deep ocean blue eyes. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me on the lips and I suddenly got nervous, but I still closed my eyes and waited. When the kiss didn't come I opened them and looked up. He had pulled back and was looking away with the lightest blush on his face.

_I wanna make you mine baby  
I gotta make you mine baby  
Said I wanna make you mine baby  
Gotta make you mine baby  
Ohhhh  
So curious ohhh yeaaa_

He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "I'm sorry. I got carried away Kagome." He said.

I nodded slightly. "It's quite OK. I was going to do it also, so we were both in the wrong." I smiled.

"Well then, it's getting late. Would you like for me to take you home?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No it's quite okay." I said, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't like me bringing another guy home when he was off with coast guard.

"Alright." He said kissing my hand and then letting it go. As he was about to leave I got a sudden urge to talk to him.

"Yoshiaki! Wait!" I said running to catch up to him, my heel slipped and I began falling, but before I hit the ground I fell into strong arms.

"Are you okay? I stopped to look at you, you didn't have to run and almost hurt yourself." He said smiling.

I nodded and stood up, fixing my shirt and then looking back up at him. "I-I would like to see you again sometime." I said nervously.

He didn't reply for a while and I was getting nervous, but just as I was about to say something he began speaking. "I would love to see you again too. How about we go out to eat and then come back here this Friday?" He asked.

I nodded. "That would be nice." I said. We went back to my table and I dug around in my purse for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his number and address as well as me and we exchanged them to each other.

"Alright, well, I will see you then, I'll pick you up at seven." He said as we walked out of Club Liebe's doors.

I nodded. "I'll see you then. Call me sometime." I replied.

He smiled and took my hand, leaning down to kiss it. "Yes, I'll see you then, Kagome." He said.

I blushed and he let go waving as he walked away to his vehicle.

**End of flashback**

After that we did go out on our date and everything went fine and we enjoyed our evening of dancing like the first time we met. We went on many dates after that and now we are dating.

Stepping out of the shower I started singing to the song on the radio 'Say OK' by Vanessa Hudgens. I let my hair down from the towel that I had it clasped in and started singing to 'Last Goodbye' by Atomic Kitten which is one of my favorite songs.

I picked up my hairbrush and started brushing through my damp locks of hair and then got my blow dryer to dry it. After that I pulled my hair back half way and took out my curling iron to curl it.

I then went to my closet and took out what I was going to wear for the night at the club. Smiling I dropped the towel that was wrapped around my body and put on my blood red strapless bra and thong. After that I slipped on the blood red dress that was also strapless. It was tight fitting around my breasts and it had a black satin tie that tied around in the front. It hung loose on my body until you get to the bottom-banded hem of the short dress, which hugs hugs firmly below my butt.

Finishing off the look I put on a black pair of stiletto's that tie around my ankle.

I smiled at how I looked then proceeded to put on a little mascara, eye liner, and a little bit of light red lip gloss. Standing up and taking one final look in the mirror at myself I grabbed my small black purse and headed out of my bedroom. I got a few feet away from the front door when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Slowly I turned around and met golden orbs. I nervously smiled. "Hello Inuyasha." I said lightly.

"Don't give me any of the 'Hello Inuyasha' shit," He said. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I replied.

"Out where?" He asked.

"You sound like my mother. I'm going out with Yoshiaki." I said.

"You're still dating him?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Jesus, what is this fifty questions?" I asked.

"Maybe it is." He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He was staring at my body, his eyes looking all over me at every place they could get to. "Maybe I should start making you pay for every minute you stare at me." I said, knocking him out of his daze.

"What are you talking about? All I was thinking about was how nice it would be to have you in my bed for a night." He replied walking up to me, gripping on my face to turn my head, and licking my neck.

"You disgust me." I said harshly, and slapping him across the face.

"This is who I am now, you've been living with me for quite some time now, get used to it." He said smirking as he held onto the side of his face where I slapped him.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, I'll be back later." I said walking quickly to my black trench-like coat and put it on opening the door.

"I'll be waiting for you Kagome, you have to come home some time you can't escape me." He said showing his fangs as I turned around to glare at him. I turned around again and quickly walked out the door walking to Yoshiaki's car as fast as I could.

"What's wrong babe?" Yoshiaki asked concerned.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure? You look spooked." He said.

I smiled and nodded at him assuringly. He smiled back and then put the car in drive and headed off towards our favorite club.

It was getting late, about midnight and the club was winding down the grinding songs to the quite and slow ones to let people recuperate and/or go home. I had my head against Yoshiaki's firm shoulder and my arms around his back when his hands were wrapped around my waist, we were dancing to 'O' by Omarion.

As the last verse of the song came on Yoshiaki leaned down by my ear and whispered. "Do you want to come over to my place for a bit tonight?"

I bit my lip, I had told Inuyasha I'd be back later, but he said that he'd be waiting. 'He wont wait for you Kagome, what are you thinking? He probably has Kikyo over, or he's at Kikyo's. Go enjoy yourself, besides you always have a nice time at Yoshiaki's, he's an amazing boyfriend and great in bed. Stop worrying about Inuyasha.' I told myself in my head. I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled. "Yes I would love to go to your place."

He smiled and leaned down, taking me into a heated kiss before he grabbed my hand and we headed to his house.

As I walked inside his house for the millionth time since I knew him, I looked around. Sure it wasn't home, and it probably never would be. But it was still a nice old-fashioned house.

I felt Yoshiaki's presence behind me and he picked me up bridal style, walking upstairs towards his room and plopping me on the bed. Leaning his head down he took my lips in a bruising kiss, and soon after that we had to break apart, panting from the lack of air.

"Kagome…" Yoshiaki whispered as he left butterfly kisses down my neck, stripping me. Soon we were both free of our clothing, and we're looking at each other with hungry eyes.

"Yoshiaki…" I moaned as he teased me.

"I need you Kagome. I need you now." He panted out.

I laid back slowly and he slowly guided himself in.

**4:00 AM**

I looked over at Yoshiaki's sleeping form. I didn't want to leave him, he really was a sweet guy and I wanted nothing than to stay in the bed with him and cuddle, but it was four in the morning. Inuyasha was probably home by now and I needed to get back also before he went insane.

Getting up I found my bra and thong and then my dress, throwing them back on and throwing my now dead straight hair up into a sloppy bun I walked out of the front door and started walking. I took the cell phone Inuyasha had gotten me out. I clicked the contact button and searched for the person I wanted, clicking send when I found them.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said on the other line.

"Sango… It's Kagome." I said lightly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm walking to you and Miroku's apartment right now. Do you think you could give me a ride back to the mansion?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, that's fine. I'll be waiting for you out on the porch." She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. See you then." She said hanging up the phone.

I continued walking for another ten minutes and finally arrived at their house, seeing Sango sitting out on the porch. I smiled at her and we got inside her blazer headed for the mansion.

"So you were out partying again?" She asked.

"Yeah… I know that we start teaching this coming Monday, but I just need to have fun every once in awhile. Living with Inuyasha is really getting to me…" I replied.

"Yeah I bet. You might want to spray yourself with some spray Kaggy, you smell like sex." She said.

"I didn't bring my spray, I forgot it." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Boy I hope Inuyasha wasn't telling the truth in saying he was going to stay up to wait for me."

"Inuyasha said that? Wow, Miroku would be shocked." She said just as we pulled up in front of the huge mansion. I looked at her one last time and smiled.

"Thanks again for bringing me here." I said.

"No problem, call anytime." She said watching me find my keys to the doors.

I got out of the car and waved her good-bye and then headed up, putting my hand on all of the pads that would scan it and then open the gates. When I got up to the door I unlocked it and then slid myself inside quietly, my stiletto's in hand and made my way through the dark rooms to my bedroom door. I opened it and sighed when I was inside, turning on the light only to be faced with the one Hanyou I didn't want to see sitting on my bed. But that wasn't the thing I was shocked about… his eyes were blood red and he was staring at me as if I was desert on a buffet.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked snarling.

"I told you that I'd be with Yoshiaki." I said.

"You never stay with him this late. What did you guys do?" He asked.

"We went to the club and then to his house to hang for a while. I lost track of time, I'm sorry, it wont happen again." I said.

He watched me put my shoes down on the floor underneath a table and then pull my hair out of the ponytail it was being held up by.

"You reek of sex." He said. "You didn't just hang, you fucked." He barked at me.

"So what? Sue me!" I yelled.

BAD IDEA. Inuyasha got up, not inching his way towards me; he was quickly walking towards me and gripped my arms tight. "_**What did you say wench?**_" He snarled showing me all of his fangs.

I stood there in shock, and couldn't say a word to him, all I managed to get out was. "I-…"

He picked me up and roughly threw me on the bed, not quitting after that he gripped my arms again and pinned me there, straddling me and staring me down with the deadliest look. This defiantly wasn't good… I had brought out his demon…

_**Sorry to end it there, but I promised Tori Lea that I would post this chapter before I went to bed and it's 10:14. Yuck school tomorrow. Anyway I hope that this wasn't super rushed but I didn't really feel like putting in all of the details to some of the stuff. I don't know when the next time I can update this is going to be, but I'm hoping that maybe I can start working on it tomorrow after school and just keep adding onto it everyday and then finish it on Friday or Saturday. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! Until next time…. –Paige;**_


	6. Down This Bumpy and Emotional Road

_**Hey Everyone, I am SO sorry I haven't updated. A lot has been going on lately with JROTC, and I've been really sick lately. In fact I still am, Last Sunday I had this huge migraine that I thought would just be there for about a day and then go away like all the rest of the ones I have had, but this one has stuck around basically all week and it is making me dizzy and nauseated, it sucks believe me, and I can't get into the doctor for 2 ½ weeks, Stupid Asses Anyway, it also didn't help that I had half of the story written down while I was sitting bored as hell in Algebra II and then I cant find it anywhere, and it was a really good update too!!! I will try to remember most of the details but if I don't please forgive me, I am not myself. But when I do go in I promise I will put an A/N on here to let you know what is going on and if I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I might not be able to update any of my stories for this weekend cause Friday I have the Senior trip to go on which COL is taking Juniors too so I'm going with my boyfriend and wont be back until later. Saturday I have to go to the American Legion and cater for this guy that is becoming the new president or something, anyway that is also for JROTC and I'm not sure how long it will be, it gets me out of a uniform wear though! But I also have to mow my neighbor's yard that day. And Sunday we may be going to my grandma's but I'm not quite sure yet. Thank you to the following people for reviewing:**_

**Angelblaze2006: You have great observations and I can tell you that you have a pretty good idea of where I am going with Inuyasha, and he's still going to be a "hard-ass" for more chapters to come but he has to change eventually after being around her right? Haha Thanks for reviewing hope you like the new chapter.**

**AquaMiko808: Thank you for the update! Here is the new update for ya!**

**Tori Lea: I'm glad you love it. Inu is going to be an ass for a while longer. But I agree I love his demon side and always will, but you have to think, he's a full demon in this story so it must be scarier having him practically turn into the big demon, but he didn't transform, I didn't want a big dog demon sitting on her! Lol.**

**John45: Thank you for saying I have done a good job so far. Yes Kagome went to America to get Inu back, but hey, he's with Kikyo so no use of her just sitting there wishing, but I will tell you one thing this is just a puppy-love kind of thing between her and Yoshiaki. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ai Amaya: YAY HEATHER YOU SPELLED SOON RIGHT!! Haha good job, and your question will be answered in this chapter!**

_**Thank you to all of the people that reviewed again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But I do own Yoshiaki and his looks, please do not steal him.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Down This Bumpy And Emotional Road**

A growl erupted from Inuyasha at my response and he held on tighter to my wrists, starting to dig his claws in. "I said, what say wench!?" He barked.

Getting some of my courage back I looked into his blood red eyes that I wished would turn back to amber. "I said so sue me!" I spat at him.

That was another bad idea in my book because it made him growl more harshly, showing off his longer fangs, and made his grip on my wrists harder, lodging his claws into my skin. He then leaned down towards my face but went to my neck instead and started sniffing it for a while and then went to the other side and sniffed.

Sitting up smirking he looked me in the eyes, and as I looked into his I seen the gold coming back to them, the gold that I loved. "You may have fucked him but he hasn't mated you yet." He said.

"WHAT?! Inuyasha are you fucking serious! I may have had sex with him but he is human Inuyasha… HUMAN!!" I yelled.

His hands gripped hard on my wrists, cutting them even more with is still grown claws and he stared into my eyes bitterly with anger and sadness.

"Oh Inuyasha, I didn't mean it that way I…" He cut me off.

"Am I that hideous to you now that a demon's mating ritual is that bad? That you would choose a human over someone who could protect you?" He asked looking down at his hands. I watched as his hands turned back to their full amber and his fangs shrunk, feeling his claws grow slightly smaller as well.

He suddenly jerked back and got up off of me and left the room before I even had a chance to ask him what was wrong. But looking down at my hands I soon found out and my eyes got wide. Where his claws had been were gash marks that were bleeding pretty badly. Sighing I got up and walked to the bathroom to bandage them as much as I could so he couldn't smell anymore fresh blood, and then got into bed and went to sleep. That was the last time I talked to Inuyasha for a while.

* * *

**5 Weeks Later.**

Flushing the toilet and walking out into the classroom for the second time in the morning I went back to my desk and sat down to do attendance and finish up a few things before my kindergarteners were done with P.E. There was a knock at my door and I looked out of the glass part of it to find Sango standing there.

I got up and walked over to it to open it for her.

"Hey Kaggy, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Two times already today." I said quietly.

"You sure you don't want to go home? It could be the flu and you don't want to get the kids sick." She said.

"It isn't the flu Sango, I just know it isn't." I replied.

"Well if it isn't the flu, and you don't have a fever or anything what could it possibly be?" She asked.

I walked back over to my desk and sat down, putting my head in my hands. "I think I'm pregnant." I said.

"What? Kagome are you sure?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know, I haven't taken a test yet… I was planning on finally talking to Inuyasha today and asking him for a few dollars." I replied.

"You guys still haven't made up yet? Gosh Kagome it's been over a month, is he okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, he's been busying himself with his job and Kikyo, and anytime we walk by each other at home looks at me for a few seconds then walks away silently like he never seen me there in the first place." I answered.

"That isn't right. Miroku said that Inuyasha's been drinking a lot at their parties when he normally drank nothing at all, so something has to be bothering him. But don't worry about it because if you are pregnant then the stress will hurt the baby." She said.

Before I could say anything the phone intercom came on. "Miss. Higurashi?" The woman said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you going to put the attendance in?" She asked.

"Oh, crap, sorry it's coming right now." I said as I clicked the O.k. button.

"Okay thank-you." The woman said before clicking off the intercom.

I looked back at Sango and then glanced at the clock. "Anyway, I know it will hurt the baby. I won't stress a lot but I can't help but to stress a little. I love Inuyasha, even though he may not realize it, it kills me to see him so… far away from me. It's kind of like I am still in Japan, but we are living in the same house now. Isn't that bad?" I asked. Standing up I pulled my blouse down and rubbed my skirt smooth and then looked back at the clock. "I have to go to the kids. But I do plan to ask Inuyasha for a little money and to borrow his car when I get home. If he's there that is."

Sango stood in one spot for a moment and then I started walking to the door, with her following a bit behind. "Well, just make sure not to tell him just yet. You might want to tell Yoshiaki if the test comes out positive though, but I want to be the second to know ok?" She said.

I nodded and waved to her as she walked in a separate direction than me, and I went to get my kids and finish the day.

* * *

**4:00 PM**

Walking inside the mansion doors I sat my purse down and took my high heels off. Instead of walking on the first floor to my bedroom I took the spiral stairs up to the second floor and walked down the long hall to the master bedroom. I raised my hand, but before I could knock on the door it opened… and there stood a woman, whom I assumed was Kikyo.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Old time friend of Inuyasha. Don't worry I'm not going to steal him from you. I just need to talk to him." I said.

"Inu-baby is getting dressed, and he doesn't want to see you, so you cant come in here." She said snobbily before slamming the bedroom door in my face.

I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew that Kikyo came over; I even knew that they had been having sex, but to catch them after wards was really hard for me.

"Who was that?" A deep voice, which was Inuyasha's said.

"Oh, it was a maid, she wanted to come in and clean up but I wouldn't let her because you weren't dressed." Kikyo replied.

"I smell tears, what did you say?" He replied.

"Nothing I just told her to come back later." She replied, acting innocent.

I was about ready to walk away, but as soon as I turned and started walking I heard the door open, and someone grabbed my arm lightly. I turned around and looked up into the face of Inuyasha.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I…better let you get back to Kikyo…" I said turning around to walk away but his hand on my arm stopped me again.

The hand that wasn't occupied on my arm came to the side of my face slowly and gently turning it toward him. "I know something is up. You're crying. Is it Kikyo? Did something happen I should know about? What did you need?" He asked.

"She… said nothing to me… only that you couldn't see me." I lied. "I… uh… came to ask if I could have a few dollars and if I could borrow the Impala."

He looked in my eyes as if searching for something, but I had gotten good at hiding my emotions in them. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and dug through it taking out a thirty-dollar bill and then digging his car keys out of his pocket. "We need to talk later ok?" He said looking me in my eyes seriously.

I nodded and he put the items in my hand. "Thank you." I said silently.

"Your welcome, be careful." He said.

I nodded again and turned to leave, heading out to my car as fast as I could and driving to the convenient store. There I picked up the best pregnancy test there was, which had three inside of it and was twenty-five dollars, leaving me with five more. I then picked up some medicine and some chocolate that Inuyasha liked back when we were dating and went to the register.

"Is that all?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He nodded and scanned the items, putting them in the bag and then ringing them up. "That would be thirty-four dollars and ninety-eight cents." He said.

I gave him the money and told him to keep the two pennies and then I headed back to the car with my bag and hurried home.

When I got inside the mansion again I raced into the bathroom without even returning Inuyasha's keys or giving him the chocolate. I took the box out and read the instructions and then peed on all three of them, laying them on the counter to function right for a minute.

My timer on my phone went off and I hesitantly picked one of them up and looked at them.

Number one… positive…

Number two… positive

Number three…negative… no wait, the other pink line is very light, so… positive…

"I'm pregnant…" I said shaking. Taking my phone out of my pocket again I dialed Yoshiaki's number and waited until I heard his voice.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey…" I replied.

"Oh hey baby, what's up?" He asked.

"Um… I have something to tell you…" I said.

"Okay, shoot." He said calmly.

"I… well… I'm pregnant." I said. There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?" I asked thinking that he had hung up on me.

"Are you keeping it?" He asked.

"Well of course I am." I replied.

"Don't." He said.

"What?!" I basically screamed.

"I wasn't going to tell you this yet, but I have to go back to Italy, I have to take over my family's business there." He said.

"You… you're leaving me… and you're telling me to get an abortion?" I said harshly.

"Yes." He said coldly.

"How…how could you? I hate you!" I screamed.

"You may hate me, but I love you, that's why I don't want you to keep the baby." He said. "I don't need a nuisance here in America when I'm not in the country." He said harshly.

"I…I'm not going to get rid of it…" I replied, "I don't want to see you ever again…"

Hanging up the phone I threw all of the tests into the trashcan and then fell down on my knees on the floor crying.

After awhile of laying down, staring off into space, my tears stopped for a while I felt someone's arms scoop me up and I was against a warm chest. When I looked up, Inuyasha was there.

He walked upstairs into his master bedroom and lightly laid me down on the bed, sitting by my on it and looking at me. "What's the matter? Are you ok?" He asked.

I hesitated, but might as well tell him right? He was being too nice anyway, might as well tell him to make him hate me again. He started running his fingers through my hair and I wanted to cry again s I sat up momentarily and threw my arms around his neck, crying. "I-I'm…I'm…p-pregnant…" I sobbed.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that it's so short but I had t end it there or my ideas would run out, I have to brainstorm for the next chapter now and it's nine so I need to finish up my homework and get to bed after Ben calls. So I hope that you enjoyed this angsty turn of events lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Until next time!! --Paige**_


	7. Love Gone Wrong, But Yet So Right

_**Hey everyone, I'm back again. This story is going to start to get updates a little bit later as long as I have ideas for my other stories, but it may take two chapters of this to get the ideas I recently have for it out of my brain. But anyway I am going to start working on the next chapters for the other two stories! Anyway, my doctors appointment isn't until November 26 because I guess they have decided that a huge migraine that has lasted over a week making me dizzy, nauseated, unable to think or talk right, and almost fainting isn't important, which is retarded at the most. Fucking bastards – Pardon my language lol. I'm also having quite a pregnancy scare right now so I'm going to get a pregnancy test while I am there, I hope I'm not though so wish me and Ben luck on me not being pregnant!! I don't know if I'm going to get this chapter updated by tonight because I have to got to my grandma's tomorrow oh the freaking joy, well at least she is leaving for California to visit my aunt soon, but I will try my hardest to do it before I go to bed tonight!!! Thank you to the following people for reviewing my last chapter!**_

**Angelblaze2006: Yes Yoshiaki is a major jerk. But in order for my story to go on with all of my thoughts floating around in my mind I had to make him that way. But he most likely won't be back in the story, unless I decide to be evil. You'll just have to keep reading to find out how Inuyasha acts over the next chapter or so XD Thanks for the review!**

**Slowfatbunny: Yeah I know that Kagome isn't doesn't a good job at getting Inuyasha back. But hey he's the one that has been dating Kikyo and having sex with her, plus ignoring and being an ass to Kagome since she came back, even if he still does have feelings for her still. But yes, your conclusions are good, I may take one part of them and put them in here eventually. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tori Lea: YAY I'm glad you like it!! Yes Yoshiaki needs to die!! Lol. And I will give you this; Inuyasha will keep winding down from being a total ass as the story goes on. I LOVE YA TOO!!!! Hope you like the new update and thanks for the review!!!**

**Ai Ayame: I am updating now! So be happy!! But the last to update soon's that you were trying to put you put update son! Haha. Love ya! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Thanks again to you people who reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL!! And I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. BUT I do own Yoshiaki and his looks, please do not steal him.**_

_**WARNING: Inuyasha is going to get a bit violent in this chapter, so if you don't like sexual themes please do not read this, I don't feel like offending everyone, because believe me I've been raped before and I don't like it, but it goes well with the theme of my story so deal with it. I have warned you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: Love Gone Wrong, But Yet So Right**

It took a few minutes, but Inuyasha finally came out of thought and answered to what I had just told him. "You're sure?" He asked.

"All three of the tests came out positive…" I said lightly.

He nodded his head. "You'll have to get a doctors appointment to verify it. What about Yoshiaki? Have you told him?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. We aren't together anymore." I sighed, trying to get my senses back together before I told him the rest about Yoshiaki. "He has decided to go back to Italy. Decided that the business there is more important to him than me. He didn't even ask me to go along with him like you did so many years ago. You know what he asked me instead?" I asked, on the brink of tears again.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"He asked me to get an abortion. Actually no, he was trying to push me into getting an abortion, basically pushing me into getting one. Saying that he didn't need a nuisance when he's in a different country… he ever loved me." I said letting the tears fall down my face freely.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me slowly and he hugged me gently. "You aren't going to if you are though?" He asked.

"No, I could never." I replied settling my hand on my abdomen. "It's not this little things fault."

Inuyasha nodded. I could feel his eyes bearing into my head, and then his hand lifted up and he put his fingers under my chin, lifting it up to make me look in his eyes. "I will help you as much as I can Kagome, I'll go with you to the doctor tomorrow, but Kikyo cant head about this ok?" He said

I nodded slowly and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you. I love you so much." I said.

He quickly pulled back and looked at me, and then away blushing. "You can sleep in here tonight if you please. I wont do anything to hurt you or the baby." He said.

I nodded, moving to the other side of the bed and lying down. "Thank you again Inuyasha." I said quietly.

He nodded and pulled the covers which were by my feet up and over me, but as he got to my wrists that were laying back against the pillow, waiting for him to finish pulling up the blankets like a little child he stopped and looked at them. They were un-bandaged of course. Reaching his hand out and rubbing his fingers along the scars of my right wrist he sighed. "The marks have healed up well, but I can still see the ugly scars that I have left you. I'm so sorry Kagome." He said softly.

I shook my head and reached up my hand to rub his ear and calm him. "It's not your fault, I'm the one that caused you to get angry. I'm the one who had to push you and say the last words making your demon come out. I know you didn't to it on purpose Inuyasha. So don't worry, I don't blame you. I blame myself." I replied, retreating my hand and getting comfy in the bed again.

I felt Inuyasha get under the covers on his side and I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. But as I got close to the deep depths of black Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome?" He said.

"Hm?" I replied half way awake.

"If you are pregnant… the baby won't have a father…" He started.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well… it may not look like me, and someday he or she would find out that I'm not their father, but I am willing to put up the act until that time. That is if you will let me, and want me to. What do you say?" He asked.

I turned to face him and smiled, tears in my eyes. "Inuyasha…" I said.

"Please don't cry Kagome. I'm sorry I asked. I know that you don't want a demon bring your human child's dad." He said.

I smiled at him. "Baka. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm not crying because I'm mad, and I'm defiantly not crying because I don't want you, a demon, to be my baby's father. I'm crying because I'm glad that you would be considering taking care of a baby that isn't even yours. That doesn't have your blood. Yes I would very much like you to be the baby's father." I said, finally letting the threatening liquid fall from my eyes. Crying silent, but happy tears.

He lightly smiled back a smile that I hadn't seen in so long before going to his straight face again. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up early tomorrow and we'll go get you checked out ok?" He said.

I nodded and closed me eyes, falling asleep quickly with Inuyasha beside me.

* * *

**9:00 AM (Next morning)**

I felt someone shaking me, but I didn't want to wake up from my dream. I wanted to stay in Inuyasha's arms, naked beneath the sheets forever, even though I knew that it wasn't real. I wouldn't have minded sleeping forever. But as the person kept shaking me the image of Inuyasha and me faded away and light entered my eyes.

Opening them I looked up at the person shaking me, ready to give them a peace of mind until I looked up and was met with Inuyasha's naked chest. "Finally you're awake. Having that good of a dream were we?" He asked.

I looked up into his amber eyes and at his markings on his face. "I-I…" I couldn't say anything.

He chuckled getting out of bed. "Come on, we need to get into the doctor. I have a personal one here since I'm a Takahashi, I'm sure he'll take a look at you." He said.

I nodded and got up. "I'm just going to go downstairs and get dressed… I'll meet you at the door." I said.

He nodded slightly and I left before he could say anything else.

I walked downstairs and threw on some jeans and a black Metallica T-shirt and threw my hair back in a low ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like I was back in high school with the clothes that I was wearing. 'If only…' I thought sighing and slipping on some black converse.

Walking out of the room making sure I had my purse and everything then looked up to find Inuyasha in a similar outfit to mine, but his jeans were faded blue and his shirt was gray with gray and white vans.

"You have good taste." He said smirking.

Blushing I looked up at him. "You already know this… can we leave now?" I asked.

He nodded and opened the door, letting me walk out first. We both got in the car and settled in he started it, letting the radio blast to 'How Do I Breathe' by Mario and leaving the driveway to get to the hospital as fast as we could.

When we got there his doctor handed me a cup. "Please get some of your urine into this, it doesn't have to be much, just enough for tests." He said.

I nodded and went to the bathroom to do what he said then put it in the baggie and then took it to the counter. "Thank you Miss. Higurashi we'll try to get to you really soon with the results." The secretary said.

"Okay thank you." I replied turning to go sit by Inuyasha.

Waiting For The Test Results

Sighing for the thousandth time since I turned the cup of urine in I felt Inuyasha turn his head towards me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded slightly. "I'm just really nervous." I replied.

He nodded.

"Miss. Higurashi?" The doctor said coming out.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"We have your results, you can come in now." He said.

I nodded and looked towards Inuyasha. "Will you come in with me?" I asked.

He smiled and stood up coming to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

When we got into the office I sat down on the bed, Inuyasha right beside me holding onto my hand, and I squeezed it tight. The doctor looked at us and smiled. "Miss Higurashi, the tests came out negative, you are not pregnant." He said.

Inuyasha and I both sighed and I leaned my head on his shoulder, tears of relief threatening to leave my eyes. "Thank you doctor." I said.

He nodded. "I'll leave you two alone, leave when you're ready." And with that he was gone.

Looking down at me Inuyasha put his hand on my face stroking it softly. "I'm glad to smell the happiness and relief on you instead of the regret, sadness and fear." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you for coming with me today, it really made me happy."

"Anything for you." He replied. "What do you say we get out of here?"

I nodded and we both got up and left to get to his Impala hand in hand still. As we were half way there though I stopped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after being pulled back by my sudden stop.

"N-Naraku…" I replied.

"Kagome why are you scared of him? What has he done to you?" He asked.

"He's… becoming our new school principal… he won't stay away from me either." I said shakily.

I was looking at him when he turned his face towards me and smirked. I backed up but was stopped by Inuyasha's gentle hands, one was on my back, and the other was on the back of my head. "Let's fool him shall we?" He asked before planting his lips on mine forcefully causing me to gasp. He then stuck his tongue in my mouth and the kiss that started out fairly innocent turned really passionate.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI WHAT IS THIS?!" A girl with a high-pitched voice yelled.

Inuyasha pulled away from me and looked into my eyes for a brief moment before looking at the girl who yelled… Kikyo. He didn't say anything; he just stood there staring at her.

"We need to talk about this." Inuyasha said to her.

"Damn right we need to talk about this! What the hell are you doing kissing this whore out in front of the hospital?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha ignored her question and turned towards me. "We need to go home, you don't mind her coming over to talk with me right?" He asked.

"You never asked before so it doesn't really matter, lets just get home ok? I have papers to grade." I replied walking to the impala and sitting in the front seat.

"What?! Why does that bitch get the front seat Inu-baby!!?? You're my boyfriend not hers!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo just shut it, you're lucky enough I'm letting you come to my house so I can explain to you over coffee, now stop bitching about Kagome sitting in the front seat of my car." Inuyasha yelled.

For the rest of the car ride Kikyo was quiet and non-bitchy.

When we got parked and inside the house Inuyasha turned towards Kikyo. "Go start the coffee and pour me and you a cup, I'll be there in a minute." He said. She looked hesitant but she eventually turned around and did what he said, and that's when he turned towards me, amber eyes searching my ocean blue ones. "I'm sorry, the kiss probably went a little too far… but I guess my emotions got a little ahead of me. I'll have to talk to you later ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's fine… I wasn't complaining…" I replied quietly.

He smiled slightly. "I hope Naraku leaves you alone now, even if Kikyo did blow your cover." He said.

I nodded. "You better go to her, I'll be in my room for when you want to talk." I said smiling and walking away to my room.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV**

After I watched Kagome walk to her room and heard the door close I headed to the kitchen to hear the queen of all bitches do the nagging that she was best at.

She was sitting there at the kitchen table sipping her coffee and looked up at me as I entered. I walked over and sat in the chair across from her and looked down at my coffee.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked.

"Why were you at the hospital?" She asked

"That there really is none of your business, but I was taking Kagome to a doctors appointment." I said.

She nodded her head. "Why were you sticking your tongue down her throat?" She asked.

"At first it was an innocent kiss to get me and her old rival Naraku to stop trying to make moves on her while she was at work but then it got a little bit to heated, and you came in just in time to stop it." I replied.

Picking up my coffee and taking a big drink of it to try to wake myself up a bit more, and as soon as I sat the cup back down on the table Kikyo was staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem fond of Kagome." She said.

"Well, she's my ex girlfriend. I guess she's a good friend to me." I replied, starting to feel a bit horny.

"Seems more like you love her, and you can tell that she loves you back." She replied. "So lets see how she feels about you when you lose yourself." She said laughing an evil laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked squirming in my seat from the now noticeable hard-on.

She stopped laughing to stand up and hold a bottle of some sort of medicine in front of my face and then took it away. "You wont be able to stop having sex, even if you want to. So have fun with her." She said smirking again and then walking out and leaving the house.

'What did she…' I soon figured out what she meant when the urge to pick up the next female I saw and throw her down to fuck her senseless came over me. 'That damn bitch stuck that kind of drug in my coffee…' I thought to myself. Soon I felt it take over me… my demon, and I knew that this day was going to turn into a disaster for me once I started walking out of the kitchen to Kagome's bedroom door.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

I was sitting at my desk finishing the last paper in the stack that I had to have graded before tomorrow when there was a knock at my door, and I smiled knowing well that it was Inuyasha.

Getting up quickly I pulled down my tank top and then headed to the door to open it. I was expecting to see the amber-eyed beauty that I had been with earlier that day in front of me, but instead I was met with blood red eyes with purple pupils, longer fangs, hands clutched at his sides with longer nails, and something you hardly ever see on him, in between his legs there was a large erection, standing out at me, I quickly backed up and looked at him. "I-Inuyasha are you ok?" I asked.

"Run away Kagome." He growled out.

"Why?! What happened! What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I SAID RUN DAMN IT!" She screamed, bearing his fangs.

My eyes got wide but I didn't want to leave him I couldn't leave him I had to find out a way to get him back to normal. "I'm not leaving Inuyasha. I know you're in there because the real you just talked to me, telling me to leave. You're a full Inu Demon I know you can overcome your demon!!!"

"You're oh so wrong Kagome." He said, his voice deeper than it normally was.

I took a few more steps backwards only to have him take long strides towards me, getting right in front of me in no time, and then next thing I knew I was being picked up and thrown onto the bed. "I-Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Shut up wench." He growled.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered.

He smirked and let out a heartless laugh. "I'm going to fuck you to death." Taking a sharp claw he touched my face with it and slid it down lightly until he got to my tank top. "Your clothes are in my way and are quite an annoyance." He let a deep growl erupt from him and then he slashed down, tearing all of my clothes down the front so they fell back from my body. "Much better." He said smirking before kissing and licking all down my body.

"Inuyasha please don't do this." I cried.

He didn't listen, but instead his claws went up to his clothes and ripped them, letting them fall on the floor behind him before taking his enormous erection and lining it up at my entrance. Looking at me with full intent on having sex with me.

"Inuyasha please… stop…" I asked.

Again he didn't listen and I screamed as he slammed into me, no intention to be gentle or slow for me to get used to his size. Instead he kept slamming into me, going as fast as he pleased.

Tears were rolling down my face and I was screaming for him to stop but he just wouldn't listen. But at the same time as I wanted him to stop, it was also quite enjoyable. I just wished that having sex with him after I met him again would have been willingly instead of being raped by him.

It didn't all end fast it went on probably for hours, but for some reason my body was reacting to this part of him and my climax hit me for the fourth time, with him following after me for the fourth time as well, finally done. He flopped down beside me and I was looking at him with tears still rolling down my face and his eyes turned golden long enough for him to say two words that meant the world to me… "I'm sorry…" He said softly with sadness in his eyes, but as quick as they had turned golden again they turned back to blood red in an instant, and soon he was asleep beside me.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" I said quietly stroking him on the cheek lightly. "I have to leave."

Getting up slowly, trying not to cause myself much more pain than I was already feeling and I threw on a pair of sweat pants and one of Inuyasha's old shirts and a jacket. I then took out a suitcase and quietly packed some of my clothes that I wore for teaching, and then some to just walk around the house in. I closed it, took my cell phone and charger and then made my way towards the door, looking back at Inuyasha one last time. "I love you…" I said quietly.

Walking out of the house I flipped my phone open and called the only person I could think of that could help me and that I could possibly live with. Sango…

It rang two times before my best friends voice came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Sango…" I said weakly.

"Kagome? What's wrong are you ok?" She asked worried.

"I'll… be fine… I'm on my way to your house. Do you mind if I live with you for a while? I… can't go back to Inuyasha." I said.

"Yes that's fine Kagome. I'll be waiting for you." She said.

"Okay…I'll be there." I said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Walking into the front door of Sango's house I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair walking into the living room.

"Long day at school?" Miroku asked holding a little girl in his arms.

I nodded. "Really long day. Sango has a meeting with a parent, she'll be home late." I told him.

He nodded. "So was it Naraku again?" He asked.

Again I nodded. "He knows I haven't been living with Inuyasha for three years, and I've rejected him many times because he's just… creepy, but he insists on hitting on me when my students aren't in class, or when we are at staff meetings." I replied.

He chuckled. "Guy will never learn, meanwhile… Mizuki has really missed you." He said handing me the little girl that was in his arms.

I smiled and shook her slightly so she would wake up. Her eyes opened to reveal those amber orbs that were much like her fathers. "Mama!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck.

I laughed. "Were you nice to Uncle Miroku when mommy was gone?" I asked.

She nodded "Yes mommy I was a very good girl, I was even good and played hide and seek when a guy named In… Inu… Inuyasha came here." She said proudly. I quickly looked over at Miroku to see him nodding but looking away.

I sat Mizuki down on the floor and smiled at her. After I came to live with Sango three years ago I started having the real symptoms of pregnancy, and when I went in to see a doctor I was in fact pregnant, with Inuyasha's child. At first I was so shocked that I didn't eat or anything, only lay in my bed either sleeping or crying. Eventually though Sango came in and dragged me out of bed saying that I was hurting the baby and that I was going to lose my job if I didn't go in, so I decided that I would get my head out of my ass and start working hard and taking care of myself, not only for me, but for my baby too.

Mizuki was brought into this world in the springtime. It was a lovely night and had a full moon, which is where her name comes from; it means 'Beautiful Moon'. She has black hair like me, but she had her fathers markings on her face and wrists, and when she opened her eyes I was in total shock when I seen the beautiful amber orbs that also belonged to him. Watching her grow for the past three years she keeps acting more and more like him, but she still had a kind heart like me.

"Why don't you run upstairs and grab a video that we can watch after dinner before you go to bed sweetheart?" I said sweetly.

"Okay mommy!" She said laughing and skipping up the stairs to her room.

Sighing I turned towards Miroku. "Inuyasha was here?" I asked.

Miroku looked at me sadly. "Yes, he was looking for you." He said.

"Well he didn't find me, and obviously he didn't care to find me those three years ago when I left him that night." I said tearing up.

"He knows you live here Kagome, he smelt your scent. He's not going to stop coming by until he sees you." He replied.

Tears fell from my eyes and I looked at the ground. "I'm not ready to face him yet Miroku… I'm really not…" I said.

"I know you aren't Kags, but… you can't keep hiding from him forever. You have to think of your daughter that hasn't known who or where her daddy is since she was born. She needs a daddy Kagome, you can't keep her from him forever." He said.

I nodded. "I know…" I replied. "I just… don't want him to hurt her."

He nodded back and then the doorbell rang. "I have a feeling that's him. Would you rather go upstairs with Mizuki? Or do you want me to go up?" He asked.

I took a breath and looked at him. "I think I better answer it… keep Mizuki entertained and quiet please, if I tell him I'll bring him up there to her ok?" I asked.

He nodded and headed upstairs as I went to the door, checking my skirt and blouse to make sure they looked ok on me and then running my fingers through my hair to quickly brush it. Opening the door I was met with the man that I had ran away from three years ago. The man that I still love, the man that I still fear, the man who is the father of my child.

I took another deep breath and smiled slightly. "Inuyasha…" I said silently.

"Kagome…" He said shocked. "You…I…we need to talk…" He whispered before stepping into the house.

* * *

_**Yes I know you guys absolutely hate me right about now. And yes I know that this chapter is extremely longer than my others but I had to get all of the details into it that needed to be in it. So yeah… I hoped you like it, and if you have any ideas of what should happen next I would love to hear them!!! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! Until Next Time… ;Paige--**_


	8. The Truth Revealed

_**Hey everyone, I'm back and I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and are as excited as I am to get to winter break!!(If you're in school that is, lol. Well I got sicker since the last time I updated this story and I went to the doctor but they had no idea what was wrong with me. But they know that I'm not pregnant, my blood is fine, my urine is ok, but my BUN is low. Two Fridays ago I was eating lunch and I felt a pain and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, everyone around me freaking around because I had fainted, so yet again I went to the doctor and he said that there are two nerves in everyone's bodies and that one speeds the heart up and the other slows it down, and the one that slows it down reacted to my pain and so it started slowly to cause my heart to slow down and shut down so I fainted… and he said that it could happen again anytime so I have to be careful. But other than that I have been feeling a little bit better, still sick every now and then but I am ok. Anyway sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been really bust, it is getting really close to the end of the semester, and I have final exams this coming Thursday and Friday so I really need to start cracking down and studying to pass them since I have an F in English because my teacher is a dumb bitch that favors people -.-, but anyway after I get this chapter up today that is what is going to be holding me down. Also I had a staff meeting last week for ROTC and our Battalion Commander wants to start having a staff meeting at least once or twice a week when we get back from winter break, and so that also will start holding me down, and just to let everyone know, in the second semester you may not hear from me for a month or two at a time because everything has to be ready for the ROTC Inspection and I am in charge of that so yeah… So now that I have all of that out of the way, thank you to he following people for reviewing my last chapter!!:**_

**Angelblaze2006: Yeah I didn't really want her to have that asses baby, so I thought of the evil plot of her getting pregnant with Inuyasha's because of Kikyo. Yeah, I think I'm going to have it so that Kikyo has told Inuyasha that she planned it when she first seen Kagome, and yeah… lol, hope you enjoy the update!**

**Tori Lea: Yeah I hate Kikyo too!! But hey you're going to love her for one little thing in this story!! Bringing Inuyasha and Kagome closer together!!**

**Jessi: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story! Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Miharu Hasegawa: Yes I know you always want me to update soon XD I hope you like this update Heather!!**

**Kate: Haha I like throwing curve balls, I'm glad you like my story, and I'll try to keep up the good work, thanks for updating and I hope you like the update!**

**Diamond369: Haha yeah I know I am way past my due date for the next chapter, but here it is!! Enjoy!!**

**_Thank you all for reviewing once again, and I hope all of you, including new people who may come across this story, will enjoy this chapter!!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But I do own Yoshiaki and Mizuki and their looks!! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Truth Revealed**

I stood my ground, not letting him get past me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I was more distracted by the little pitter-patter of feet on the floor from upstairs. 'Stupid baka…' I thought to myself about Miroku

"Um, why don't you just let me go upstairs and get changed? We can go on a walk and talk." I suggested.

He nodded. "Could I possibly come in to wait? I could just stand by the door. It's a bit nippy out here." He stated, looking at me with his deep golden eyes.

I could feel the blush flush onto my face, making my cheeks burn against my cool skin. Feeling the coolness finally reach me I realized that it really was cold. Maybe not cold enough to snow, but it was still pretty cold for San Diego. Not saying that wasn't a good thing, it was getting closer to Christmas, and even if it didn't snow, it was nice to have it colder out so it would be similar to winter. Knocking myself out of my thoughts I focused on the demon that was standing in front of me.

Stepping to the side I smiled at him lightly. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to outside. You caught me off guard by showing up today so I was focusing on what I was going to say." I apologized.

He stepped in and I closed the door behind him. "No problem. I'm sorry if I shocked you. I've been really busy lately, so I couldn't come to see you sooner," He paused and looked away, thinking. "Hurry and go change so we can talk. I'll be right here." He said.

I nodded. "Okay, be right back." I said. Not waiting for an answer I turned around and headed upstairs quickly.

"Mommy!" Mizuki yelled as I got up the stairs.

"Shh sweetie." I whispered putting my finger to her lips.

"But mommy, Uncle Miroku said that my daddy is downstairs! Inuyasha is my daddy?!" She asked excitedly.

Looking over at Miroku I glared at him, he looked back at me sadly and whispered I'm sorry, and then went back downstairs to distract Inuyasha. I then turned my attention back to Mizuki. "Baby, I can't talk to you about this right now. All I can tell you is yes Inuyasha is your daddy. But he doesn't know that sweetie, so you cant call him that; you have to call him Inuyasha if you see him, but you can't talk to him tonight ok? Me and him are going out tonight to talk by ourselves. When get back I'll explain more if you are awake okay?" I asked.

She nodded quickly.

I smiled. Even though she was only almost four, she was so smart, and acts so mature for the most part, exactly like him… "Want to pick out what I'm going to wear?" I asked her.

"YES!!" She exclaimed, hopping off her bed and running to my room.

Chuckling I walked to my room to find her sitting on my bed patiently with an outfit in front of her.

I flashed a bright smile towards her, earning one back in return as I closed my door and stepped out of the clothes I had on. Picking up the faded holey blue jeans that she had in front of her I stepped into them, pulling them up to my slim stomach and buttoning them.

Next I picked up the red tank top and slid it on followed by a black wool jacket that had black fur around the hood and the bottom of the sleeves, making it extremely warm. I zipped it up to below my breasts so that some of my red shirt was showing of and then I sat down on the bed reaching up to my ponytail and letting my hair fall free from my hair tie.

"Mommy! These boots! These these!!" She said excitedly.

Laughing I grabbed the black boots with black fur exactly like on my jacket and I sat them by me grabbing the socks out of her hands next. I slipped them on followed by the boots. "Thank you, my little fashion expert." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I tucked my pant legs into the boots and zipped them both up and then stood up and walked towards my mirror and picked up my hairbrush lightly running it through my hair and then put it back down. "Okay. How to I look sweetie?" I asked.

"You look very pretty mama!" She said getting up from her spot on the bed and jumping into my arms.

I smiled down at her. "Lets get you into your room, I'll send Uncle Miroku up to get you when Inuyasha and me leave ok?" I asked.

She nodded quickly and we walked down the hall to her room. I sat her down on her bed and smiled at her. "I love you, I'll be back later." I said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too mama." She said returning the hug and kiss.

I stood up straight smiling at her one more time before turning and walking out of her room. As I got to the top of the stairs I heard Miroku's voice followed by Inuyasha's.

"That isn't my point Miroku, I'm not doing this for myself." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Don't expect her to go straight back into your arms." Miroku replied. "She's been hurt a lot… there will be… a lot of confusing days for you."

"Don't think that I do not know this." Inuyasha replied slightly calmer.

"Just take it easy on her, Sango and me cant stand to have her back to the way she was when she first got here three years ago." Miroku said.

After that there was plain silence so I guessed that their conversation was over and I descended down the stairs to find them in the living room sitting down.

"Ready Inuyasha?" I asked.

He looked towards me, as if his eyes were glued to me and he could not remove them no matter what.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm sorry." He said standing up and taking long strides over to me. "Talk to you later Miroku." He said.

"Have fun, I'll make sure everything is taken care of here Kagome. Don't worry about how late you stay out." Miroku replied.

I nodded and then Inuyasha and me were out the door, heading down the street to the local park. We hadn't spoke a word to each other since I went upstairs to change, and I was to afraid to start the conversation because he looked so deep in thought.

"So…" He finally said.

"So…" I replied back.

"How has everything been? With school and all. Any more troubles with Naraku?" He asked.

"Everything has been… okay I guess you could put it in good terms. My class of Kindergartners this year is pretty… hyperactive, but they are all sweet in their own ways. I've had a few of their siblings in my last three years of teaching here, so its nice to see them growing up good. Um… yeah… Naraku somehow got the position of the principal of the school and so he's…always there." I replied. Watching him out of the corner of my eye to see his jaw tighten.

"He hasn't done anything has he?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He hasn't tried anything physically. He just knows that I haven't been around you for 3 years, so he's been making moves on me, hitting on me whenever he gets a chance whether when my students aren't in class or when we're at staff/faculty meetings." I said. Again, out of the corner of my eye I watched him, finding his jaw clenched shut and his hands pulling in and out of fists. I had to distract him somehow from his anger. A dog demon in a park wouldn't be very pretty, especially after said dog demon smashed all the trees and playground toys around him. "What about you? How has everything been for you?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "It's been busy. As I said I have been so distracted that I couldn't come see you sooner. Three years ago you just disappeared, no note, no phone call, nothing. I didn't know why you left, where you went, and then I got so busy that I couldn't go after you. Until now." He said.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning towards me.

"Do you remember anything after you took me home from the doctors office those three years ago?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I remember Kikyo catching us kissing, I was trying to get Naraku to stop harassing you." He said snarling for a minute, and then he composed himself again. "Then we got in the car and went home and I told you I had to talk to you after I got done with Kikyo. I was sitting there drinking with her, and then I blanked out." He said.

"I see." I replied.

"Kagome…" He said touching my face, and I flinched away causing him to frown. "What did I do to you? What happened that night? Why can't I remember anything?" He asked.

"I…don't know if I want to tell you." I whispered.

"Kagome please!! It has to be bad if you're afraid of me touching you, you have never flinched away from be before! What did I do?!" He panicked.

"You're… sure you want me to tell you?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed, taking a few deep breaths before I started my story, or nightmare as I seen it.

"That night… I don't know what happened to you Inuyasha. I had gone to my room looking over papers, and then you knocked on my door. I got up, happy that you didn't forget to come to my room because you needed to talk to me, but… when I opened the door it wasn't you. Not fully you at least." I said looking at him. His eyes were focused on me, taking in my reactions and emotions. "You had blood red eyes, purple pupils, longer claws and fangs, you were a monster." I paused when I felt him tense up drastically. Somewhere between the words I had been saying I had reached out and held on to his hands. "It's not your fault though. You had told me to run, screamed at me to, but I didn't listen, I kept thinking 'What if I can turn him back to himself? I have to try' and I told you that I knew you were in there, but your demon had taken over. He told me I was so wrong and…" He jerked his hands away from mine and stood up quickly. "Inuyasha?" I asked.

"No…" He said quietly.

"Inuyasha…" I said starting to stand up.

"No stay there, Kagome, my emotions aren't in line right now. Just stay where you are." He said.

"Inuyasha I'm fine, I'm here, and you didn't do anything to hurt me..." 'Too much…' I thought to myself.

He just shook his head again. "But what if I would have? Kagome? What about that? Have you ever thought about that? Did it ever occur to you that I could have killed you right on the spot?!" He screamed.

I stood up taking slow steps towards him, he didn't seem to protest, but I still didn't want to walk any faster than I was that moment. When I got to him I reached a hand out and cupped his face in my hand. "Inuyasha Takahashi. Look at me." I said sternly.

He opened his eyes to reveal his golden orbs. "What?" He said.

"Inuyasha, you did rape me. It was against my will." I started and he closed his eyes again. "Damn it Inuyasha look at me!" I yelled. He opened his eyes again, staring into my own. "It was against my will, but not for long. I enjoyed it Inuyasha, more than I should have. I was crying during it, but all that was going through my thoughts the whole time was how good it felt, and how much I wished it could have been real, and out of love. I loved you Inuyasha. I still love you… I… just am a little shaken up that you didn't come after me when I left. You didn't call or anything, I didn't hear from you for years, and when I moved in with Sango and Miroku!…" I paused, not wanting to let out the last bit of that. I had almost let it out that Mizuki; my daughter; our daughter, was sitting at home, waiting for me to tell her if her daddy would be back in her life any time soon.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry." He repeated again falling down to his knees.

"What Inuyasha? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I… remember something." He said.

My eyes opened wide, shocked. "What is it?"

"I… Kikyo and me sat down at he table and she handed me coffee. She had to have been planning it for a while. Ever since she knew you were with me again. She had a while to plan it. She just had to wait until the time was right to put it into effect."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" I asked.

"She… I didn't smell the liquid in my drink; she put it in there. Knowing that I trusted her enough. And after I drank it she left. One moment I was fine, thinking about the last few lines that she had said to me." He paused. "'You seem fond of Kagome' she had said, of course I had said that you were my ex and you were a good friend to me, and at that point I started to feel a little bit weird… horny…" He took another pause and looked at me, I was shocked to find tears that most likely wouldn't fall in his eyes. "'Seems more like you love her, and you can tell that she loves you back, so lets see how she feels about you when you lose yourself.' I then couldn't hold back from the sudden volt of want in me and she stood up laughing, holding up the bottle of medicine. 'You wont be able to stop having sex, even if you want to. So have fun with her.' She had said before leaving. I didn't… I cant… she… I'm so sorry Kagome. If I would have been smarter and noticed the different smell of the coffee we would be fine still, we would still be best friends." He finished.

"I'm not sorry…" I replied.

"What?" He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"I said I'm not sorry. If that didn't happen we would still have to hide our feelings. We wouldn't be who we are today. I would still be in pain, knowing that even though you would do anything for me, you would always have to run off to her to make her happy. I wouldn't have something very special waiting for me to come back home." I replied, snapping my mouth shut as soon as I heard what I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Inuyasha… I don't know if I should tell you that tonight, you have a lot of stuff on your plate. So… why don't you come over tomorrow morning? It's a Saturday, Miroku and Sango will be out Christmas shopping, I can tell and show you then okay?" I asked.

He looked at me, once again like I was crazy, and then nodded his head. "Fine. What time?" He asked.

"How about eleven thirty?" I asked.

Again he nodded. "Okay."

I sighed and we both laid down on our backs to stare up at the stars that were popping out one by one.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him.

"Yeah… I don't feel like I'm going to go psycho anymore… I'm glad you told me." He said.

"You deserved to know… I was just scared that you would have done something drastic." I said.

"I would have… if you wouldn't have been here with me keeping me together. These claws…" He held up his hand. "The poison on them, even if they are mine, it wouldn't take long for me to hurt myself if I did something with that poison on them." He said.

"Don't talk like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry… what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"How are you and Kikyo doing?" I asked.

"No longer together, so I have no idea how she's doing." He said calmly.

"Why did you guys break up?" I asked lightly.

"She wanted too much commitment. I didn't feel like marrying her. After you left, I just had a feeling that she was the reason." He replied coldly. "So I told her I didn't want her anymore, that I would rather go jump off something that would kill me instantly or kill myself instead of marrying her." He finished.

I could help it I started laughing. "Inuyasha, that is so cruel." I said still cracking up. When I got myself under control I looked down at him to have him staring at me smirking. "What?" I asked.

"You're crazy, it wasn't that funny." He said.

I smiled. "It was to me."

He chuckled and looked down at his watch. "Well I suppose we should be getting home and getting some sleep… It's just now midnight." He said.

I gasped and he laughed at me. "I didn't know it was that late!!" I exclaimed.

"Time passes when you're telling the past…" He said trying to edit the 'Time passes when you're having fun' quote.

I smiled at him, giggling slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded. "Tomorrow at eleven thirty, I'll be there." He said.

I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" I said and quickly walked away back towards Miroku and Sango's house, back to my daughter.

* * *

**_Well that's it!! What did you think? A little bit dramaful, I probably could have done better on that, but I needed to get it out of the way. Now he's going to finding out what he has been missing out on for three years!! How will Mizuki act? How will Inuyasha react? You wont find out until next time!!! Maybe I can get it up this weekend if I try hard and write after all my final exams after school!!! And good luck to all of you readers that also have exams coming up!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! –Paige;_**


	9. Wow! That's A Shocker!

_**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I am so sorry that I haven't been keeping up with all of my stories. I've been extremely busy with school, and it's just going to keep getting busier because it's the second semester, closer to the ACT testing and closer to the ROTC Formal Inspection. Which reminds me, updates will be winding down quite a lot because I have ACT prep classes and I have a lot of things to do for RO, our Military Ball is coming up which causes me to get the envelopes for invitations ready and plus me and my battalion commander have to redo the chain of command board and get new ranks for all the freshys haha. So today is the 20th of January which also reminds me GO OBAMA 2009!!! Haha well I guess that's enough blabbering for now. Thank you to the following people for reviewing my last chapter!!:**_

**Miharu Hasegawa: I HAVE to leave off in bad spots so you HAVE to read again hehe. You know you love me even though I'm mean!!**

**Tori Lea: I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you love this one!**

**Lovely123: I'm happy that you love the story, and I hope to keep pleasing you though I know it has been a long time since I last updated.**

**_Once again I'm sorry for the update being so late!! Enjoy the chapter!! (Sorry for the people who were trying to read this when I had to delete it again to add the disclaimer, cant leave that out now can I?)  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN YOSHIAKI AND MIZUKI AND THEIR LOOKS, PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM!!!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I quietly opened the door of Sango and Miroku's house and closed it behind me silently when I was in. I then walked to the stairs as soundless as I could so I wouldn't wake anyone, but my luck failed and a light turned on, and I heard slippered feet behind me.

"Did you tell him?" Sango asked.

I turned around and looked at her then at the floor. "For the most part…" I replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I told him about what happened those three years ago, but I couldn't tell him about Mizuki, I stopped before that." I said.

Sango shot a glare at me that if looks could kill I would be dead beyond dead. "Your daughter has talked non-stop about how Inuyasha was her daddy and how you were going to get him. That she was going to get her daddy for an early Christmas present and she was so excited." She stopped to take a breath. "And you can't even tell him that he has a daughter? He has a right to know that. I'm very disappointed in you." She said the last part harshly and then started to turn away.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "You don't understand," She paused and turned to look at me again. "Yes I didn't tell him about Mizuki. But the main reason was because he was already freaking out about what he did. He didn't remember doing any of it, so it freaked him out almost to the point of insanity. It took me forever to calm him down. So after I did have him calm I didn't want to put more on his plate." I took a breath. "I have invited him over tomorrow to 'show' him the last part that I left out. He WILL find out tomorrow."

She sighed. "Good." She turned around and started heading for her and Miroku's room. "We're leaving at eight tomorrow. Night Kagome." She said.

"Night." I replied and then headed upstairs to Mizuki's room. She was asleep. 'Good.' I thought while pulling up her covers and watch her face scrunch up as if to tell me that she wasn't cold. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead then headed to my room undressing and putting on pajama pants and a tank top then going to bed.

* * *

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I walked inside the mansion dazed, Kagome had told me a lot of information tonight, and there is still more? Did I get her pregnant? Chuckling to myself I shook my head. 'That isn't a very big chance. Though I would love for her to have my babies.' I thought.

On the other hand there was another thing that was bothering me. I had raped her, and even if she did like it, it was unacceptable. And she forgave me! Not only that but she still loves me!

Though I am not saying that is a bad thing. I still love her very much, but I hurt her. And for that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her any way I can. I am going to get all her trust back, marry her, and mate her, anything as long as she isn't hurt by me again, and as long as she is happy.

Walking into her old room I stripped down to my boxers and laid beneath the covers on the bed. Yes, ever since she left I had actually transferred myself from my big master bedroom down to her little room. I don't really know why, I guess it just made me feel better that a little bit of her was always with me. Considering I never touched anything besides the bed, and I never let the maids come in to clean, which is why almost everything was covered in dust.

I laid my head back on the pillows and closed my eyes. 'It'll all be okay, I get to go see her tomorrow and she can tell me what she wants and then we can start over! I have found her and she isn't getting away from me again…' I thought before drifting off into a slumber.

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling anxious. Today was the day I would be telling Inuyasha that he has a daughter, one that I've been hiding from him for almost four years. What would he think of me? What would he think of Mizuki?

Shaking the thoughts from my head I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Stepping into the warm water my muscles relaxed immediately. I hadn't realized how much the stress was getting to me. I put some strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand and rubbed my hands together putting them into my hair, and then working my way through my locks. I stepped back into the water and let the suds rinse from my hair and down my body and then I repeated the process with conditioner.

After cleaning myself with a soapy washcloth and rinsing myself off I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small white towel around myself. No one was home except for me and a still sleeping Mizuki so I didn't worry about anyone walking in on me while changing in my actual room.

I went to my drawers and pulled out a blue thong and matching bra, and then slid them on going to my closet and pulling out some black pants and a red silk dress shirt. After putting them on I went back to my dresser and picked up my brush to rush it through my messy hair. When I had it all combed out I put the brush down and headed out of my room to go to Mizuki's.

Walking over to her little bed I smiled at how peaceful she looked, but I had to get her ready to meet her father. "Mizuki baby get up." I said.

She shook her little head. "I don't wanna." She pouted turning over.

"Mizuki, do you not want to meet your dad today?" I asked.

That got her out of bed quickly, bouncing up and down. "I'm up! I'm up!" She screamed.

I laughed at her sudden hyperness and went over to her closet to pull out a blue velvet dress that had white lace around the collar and sleeves. She had already stripped out over her pajamas by the time I had turned back around so I had her raise her arms and I pulled it over her and zipped up the back. Going over to her little dresser I picked up her brush and ran it through her hair.

"Okay sweetie, mommy has to wait for Inuyasha to get here. Why don't you run downstairs and get your cereal out and I'll call you in when I tell your dad." I said.

She nodded and was gone from my sight before I could even blink. I shook my head and headed down the stairs just in time for the doorbell to ring.

Taking a deep breath I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Inuyasha in all of his glory. I smiled. "Morning Inuyasha."

"Morning." He replied nodding to me.

I stepped away from the door and he walked inside and went to the same couch he was sitting at the other day and I closed the door and followed him. When I sat down we just sat looking at each other for a little while.

"So, what is the second part?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Well… yesterday I told you what happened that night right?" I asked and he nodded firmly. "Well, of course the only thing on your mind at the time was about doing that. You weren't thinking about safety." I said.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Um well… you didn't think about putting a condom on." I replied.

"So where are you getting at?" He asked.

Starting to get angry with him acting stupid I yelled at him. "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I had a baby. A girl." I said.

His face turned from a look of anger to calmness.

"Do you want to see her?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You kept her from me for almost four years, I don't need to see her. I don't want to see her." He replied coldly.

That is all it took for me to snap. "Excuse me? You are the one who couldn't control yourself! You're the one that didn't come after me! You're the father of my daughter she is a part of you and you don't even have enough guts to face her! You're a heartless bastard!" I yelled. But for the second time in my life it was a mistake, I watched his eyes as they flashed red, back to gold, and then red again.

"Mommy?" Mizuki asked from the door of the kitchen.

"Mizuki, go back in the kitchen, now." I said sternly.

"But I heard you yelling at daddy." She said.

"Mizuki get back in the kitchen now!" I screamed, but it was too late. Inuyasha was already across the room snarling at her. "Inuyasha no!"

My daughters lifeless form fell back down to the floor and Inuyasha stalked towards me. "Don't worry. I'll make your worthless life come to an end." He said before slashing through me, killing me in an instant.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed sitting up in bed with tears streaming down my face. Taking a look around my room I noticed that it was all just a dream. I sat in bed for a few minutes longer wiping the tears from my face and trying to knock the horrid memory of the dream out of my head.

Looking over at the clock I gasped. It was ten-forty. Inuyasha was going to be here in less than an hour! I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom stripping out of my clothes and jumping in the shower to wash myself as fast as I could.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and hair and walked into my room. Going to my dresser and pulling out a black thong and a lacy black bra and put them on then pulled out some tight jeans and a Saliva t-shirt. After I was done putting them on I brushed through my hair then blow-dried it and brushed through it one more time before walking out of my room and down the hall to Mizuki's.

I walked slowly over to her bed and shook her lightly. "Time to get up sweetie." I said.

"Is my daddy here?" She asked lightly.

"No not yet honey, but I need to get you dressed and fed before he does get here." I replied.

She nodded sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes as I turned around to get out her outfit. When I looked in her closet a long-sleeved red dress with a black collar and sleeves caught my eyes.

I immediately pulled it out of the closet along with some little black tights and red dress shoes. When I turned around just like in my dream she had already stripped out of her clothes and was waiting for me to go back to her. I crossed the room going to stand in front of her and had her step into the tights so I could pull them up. When I was done with that task I took the dress from the bed and looked at her, "Arms up." I said softly. She did as I said and I slipped the dress over her head, putting her arms through the sleeves and pulling it down, zipping up the back.

"Mommy?" She said as I sat her down on her bed to put on her shoes.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked slipping on the left one.

"Will he like me?" She asked as she watched me putting on the right one.

I looked up at her. "I have no doubt in my mind that he wont." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked innocently.

"Mizuki look at me." I said lifting up her chin so she would look in my eyes. "You are so much like him. If he doesn't like you, then that's his own problem. But just remember, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, Uncle Souta, Grandma, Grandpa and me will always love you no matter what."

She smiled and hugged me. "I love you mommy." She said.

"I love you too baby." I replied standing up with her in my arms. "Now how about we get downstairs and eat some cereal?"

"Reese's pieces!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and nodded at her. "Reese's pieces it is!" I said as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

I had just got done cleaning the bowls that Mizuki and myself had cereal in and gave Mizuki her coloring book and crayons when the doorbell rang.

"I'll come and get you when I tell him okay?" I asked her

She nodded and went back to coloring the puppy on the page. I smiled and made my way to the door. When I opened it Inuyasha was standing there with a slight smile on his face. "Good morning." He said.

I smiled back. "Good morning Inuyasha, come in."

He did as I said and walked through the door so I could close it behind him. "Where are we going to talk?" He asked.

"Um, I guess in the living room." I said.

He nodded and walked over to where he was sitting the night before. Again it seemed like part of my dream was happening again. I sat down by him and looked at him. "Yesterday was a lot of information for you, but I have to warn you that today could be a little bit worse depending on how you take it." I said.

His face turned from calmness to worry in an instant. "Go ahead." He said lightly.

I nodded and turned to look at him. "Your demon. That night, wasn't thinking about the consequences of actions, just about what it wanted… well, when I left and came to live with Sango and Miroku I started getting really sick." I said.

"Sick? Kagome are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Well, yes. Um, I don't know how else to tell you about this so hold on," I said getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen.

I walked in and found Mizuki still coloring. "Come here sweetie, I'm going to take you out there now." I said.

She got down from the chair and walked over to me, raising her arms up. I smiled and picked her up, holding her on my right hip and she rested her head on my shoulder. I turned around and walked back our of the kitchen and to the living room. When Inuyasha turned to look at me I noticed his eyes widen.

"Inuyasha… The reason I was sick was because I was pregnant. This is Mizuki… our daughter." I said.

He quickly stood up and looked at me in shock.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I asked worried.

"We… have a daughter?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm a father?"

I nodded again.

His look of complete shock and confusion went away and a smile was on his face. "How old is she?"

"Almost four." I replied.

He nodded and walked a little closer. "Can I- Can I hold her?" He asked.

Mizuki had lifted her head up and was now looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, you can." I said as I walked towards him.

He held out his arms and I gently placed her into them. I watched his expression, as he looked down at her in total awe. "She's beautiful." He said looking at me. I smiled a bright smile at him and nodded.

Mizuki tugged at his shirt and he looked down quickly. "Can I call you daddy now?" She asked.

He looked back up at me with a smile. "Yes. As long as your mother wants to accept me into your lives." He said.

I couldn't hold it any longer. Looking at Mizuki in the arms of her father. We could finally be a family. Inuyasha wasn't mad, and Mizuki seemed to love him. How could I pass up the chance to go back with him? To be in his arms to wake up in them every morning, I couldn't, and that is the main reason I am crying right now.

I didn't even notice Inuyasha sitting Mizuki down to come and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry. It's too soon I shouldn't have said it. Don't cry you know I don't like to see you cry." He pleaded.

Still crying I let out a small laugh and smiled up at him. "Silly. These aren't tears of sadness, their tears of happiness. I'm so happy you accepted Mizuki. I'm so happy. I thought that you would hate me forever." I said.

"I could never hate you." He said bringing me even closer and kissing me on the forehead. "I will stick by you now. I'll stay with you and Mizuki; I'll make you two happy. I'll protect you, even if it kills me. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha." I said leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Though we pulled apart as soon as we heard a giggle coming from the couch.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her smiling. "And what's so funny missy?" He asked.

"Mommy and Daddy love each other!" She said giggling again. Inuyasha looked at me and we both started laughing with her.

"Get over here silly." I said. She jumped off the couch and ran to us, jumping into Inuyasha's arms.

"Don't worry Mizuki, I love you too!" Inuyasha said kissing her forehead and then tickling her stomach.

After she finished giggling she looked at him with a serious face, but with a smile added on it. "I love you too daddy." She said hugging him.

I smiled. This was perfect. I got the love of my life back, again. My daughter is happy and has her father back. And now we can start over, to keep this family together.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT! Well for now at least. Haha. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME!!! Well I gotta go!! Until next time! –Paige;**_


	10. Start Of Christmas Break

_**Hey everyone, as I said updates will be getting slower, but since I go to my grandma's every Sunday I will be trying to get at least one chapter done of a story each week. And if I can't get it up then I'll work on it in my spare time on weekdays, but I'm letting you know right now that it isn't very much time. We have Military Ball coming up and I'm looking forward to it 100%! It's like Prom, but it's ROTC style with no preppies and hardly any drama and its awesome! So since I'm the Battalion S-1 I have a lot of stuff to do to get prepared including getting the invitations labeled and sent out and getting the people for Court ready. Also next week I'll be spending a lot of time practicing with the Battalion and getting the decorations hung up and ready because February 28**__**th**__** is coming quickly!! Anyway I will try to get the next chapters of Unfaithful Bond and Love In Return up as soon as I can, but I'm getting stuck on Love In Return so if you have any ideas I would love to help them and maybe use them with your permission and a special shout-out to you in that chapter!! Thank you to the following people for reviewing my last chapter and I hope you enjoy the newest!!**_

**Miharu Hasegawa: Here's the next chapter I've been telling you about, sorry for the wait.**

**Tori Lea: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too, even though I may be rushing it a bit.**

**Inuyashaluva245: I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like the new chapter!**

_**Thank you again and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, But I do own Yoshiaki and Mizuki and their looks, please don't steal them!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Start Of Christmas Break**

The next few days went by quickly we moved back in with Inuyasha and got everything situated. Mizuki took my old room and Inuyasha let me sleep with him in his. Inuyasha and Mizuki were getting to know each other a lot better, but it pained Inuyasha to know that he had missed out on so much of her life already; you could read it on his face and it was in his eyes. But watching them doing things together and bonding I knew he wasn't going to leave again, he will always be with Mizuki and me from now on.

I was watching Inuyasha help Mizuki with her drawing when my cell phone rang from the kitchen. Reluctantly I stood up and went to answer it. "Hello?" I said.

"Kagome?" I heard the woman's voice say.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Yes darling. Listen, your father and me were wondering if you and Mizuki are going to come down this year for Christmas, it's getting really close." She explained.

"Yeah mama we'll come. Mizuki is always happy to spend time with her grandparents. But is it okay if I bring another person too?" I asked.

"Sure honey, may I ask who?"

"Inuyasha"

I heard the phone drop and then my mom scrambling to pick it back up. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha Takahashi? He's back?" She asked. "Did you tell him everything?"

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Yes I told him a couple days ago, he took it well and him and Mizuki are so cute together! I'm so happy he's back in our lives. We've moved back in with him and it's going nicely."

"That's good sweetheart, I'm glad you're happy. Finally my future son-in-law is back. So I will see you this weekend?" She asked.

"Yeah mama. I'll see you then!"

"Alright, love you, tell the others that as well, bye!"

"Will do, love you too!" I said before hanging up. I smiled to myself and then made my way back to the living room where Inuyasha and Mizuki were still drawing.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked looking away from Mizuki's paper to me.

I smiled. "It was my mom, she wants us to go to Japan this weekend and stay for a while, and she sends her love to you two because she couldn't talk to you. Mizuki and me normally go every year but mama said that you could start coming. Will you?" I asked

"We're going to gamma and gandpa's and daddy gets to come too?! Daddy will you come!? Gamma would really love you!" She exclaimed and looked up at Inuyasha pleadingly. (A/N She is only 3 turning four; grandma and grandpa would be hard for her to say).

Inuyasha looked down at her and chuckled. "Of course I'll go baby. But one thing, I already know your grandparents, your mother and me have known each other a long, long time." He looked back up at me and gave me a huge smile. "We better be getting those tickets huh?" He asked.

My smile grew wider and I launched myself at him throwing my arms around his neck as he circled his arms around my waist. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and he stuck his fingers under my chin lifting it up so our eyes met. Inuyasha's face came closer to mine kissing my forehead, my nose, cheeks, and then my lips. We stayed like that for a while lost in what we couldn't do for such a long time, but soon we knew we had to stop because of the little girl that was sitting in the chair close by. "You're welcome." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied before stepping back and looking at Mizuki. "Are you getting tired sweetie?" I asked.

As if on cue she yawned widely and nodded. "Just a itsy bit." She replied.

I smiled and picked her up in my arms with her legs on each side of me, and her head resting on my chest. Turning towards Inuyasha I shot him a smile. "Are you coming?" I asked.

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss tucking her in." He said following me as we walked through the rooms into Mizuki's. I laid her down in the bed after Inuyasha pulled back the covers and I kissed her forehead, followed by Inuyasha.

"Night baby, daddy loves you." He said.

"Night daddy. I love you too." She replied sleepily.

I smiled and turned to leave but before I could get too far Inuyasha's arms snuck around my waist. "I'm just going upstairs." I said.

He shook his head. "Don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said.

I laughed. "Okay well I guess you'll be coming up to strip and go to bed then?" I asked.

I felt him smirk against my neck. "How about I strip you and throw you in bed?"

"Mm I would like that." I replied as we walked up the stairs. (A/N no they do not have sex here, not yet anyway!! Haha)

* * *

**Friday Afternoon**

"Okay kids I want you do go find your ornaments with your names on them and take them back to your seats and I'll be around with gift bags that we can put them in, and then you can give them to your parents, grandparents, whichever family member you want to." I said. "Girls you can get up and get yours first." I stood up and there was a knock at the door. I turned and started heading to the door. "Boys you can make your way to get yours now."

When I opened the door the secretary was outside of it. "Afternoon Miss. Higurashi." She said.

I smiled. "Afternoon Mrs. Ansonia. Who do you need?" I asked.

"Actually I'm here for you. A very handsome gentleman in uniform came in and told me to give you these." She said pulling a vase of red and white roses out from behind her back. I gasped and took them from her.

"Thank you…" I said while taking the card out from it and opening it.

_Hello beautiful,_

_I hope you are having a good day at work_

_I'll be here to get you as soon as the bell rings_

_I do hope that you love the roses_

_They are just one of the many things I am going to do to make everything up to you_

_I love you_

_Inuyasha._

I smiled as a tear fell from my eyes. "He must be Mizuki's father." Mrs. Ansonia said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You have never been one to let your emotions out about any guy except for the famous Inuyasha, and your daughter. Plus the fact that him and Mizuki look exactly identical helped too." She replied smiling.

I nodded smiling back. "I'm so happy he's back." I said looking behind her to find Naraku walking down the hall. "Ah, the devil is coming… I'll talk to you later okay?" I asked.

She nodded and quickly turned away as I turned and walked back into my classroom where my kindergartners were acting like a bunch of monkeys. "Goodness everyone sit down!" I said sternly and they immediately listened. "Thank you." I sat the vase down on my desk and grabbed the gift bags and started going around the class to put the ornaments inside of them and put the tissue paper over them.

"Good afternoon everyone." I heard Naraku's dead-creepy voice sound from behind me.

I sighed, standing up and turning around with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Good afternoon Mr. Shikon"

"Good afternoon Mr. Shikon!!" The whole class boomed.

I smiled and turned back around finishing putting the rest of the ornaments inside the kids bags and then telling them to go get their book bags and get ready for the 3:05pm bell to ring. "We have a faculty meeting after school Miss. Higurashi." Naraku's creepy voice said behind me.

"Naraku I've already told you that I cant go to the meeting today because I'm leaving for Japan." The bell then rang. "Have a good Christmas Break everyone!" I yelled after all the little children who were leaving. "Anyway you said that you were going to move it to when we got back." I finished while cleaning up the glitter from the tables.

"But I didn't have a chance to change it therefore it's still today and you need to stay after for it." He said moving closer to me.

I took a breath and started to say something until I felt his hand on my backside. Quickly I turned around and smacked him across the face. "Who are you to touch me?! I told you of my plans at the beginning of this week its not my fault that you forgot about them! I'll just have Sango take notes for me."

He quickly grabbed my wrists and slammed me down on the table behind me. "I'm your boss now Kagome, you cant go against me. I may have been your enemy in school but now you have to listen to every thing I say, and you have to obey me!" He said lifting me up and slamming me down on it again. He then held both of my wrists above my head and jerked my face towards his. "Are you listening to me?!" He yelled.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Of course I heard you who could ignore the most hideous voice ever?" I said harshly.

The hand that was grabbing my face lifted up and he was about to bring it down to smack me so I closed my eyes, but the pain never came. As I reopened my eyes I found Naraku on the ground with Inuyasha towering above him, with a snarl on his face. "I better never catch you with your hands on Kagome like that ever again Shikon! I don't think anyone would miss you if you were dead!" Inuyasha spat. He then looked over at me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on Kagome." He said leading me outside.

"Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" I exclaimed which made him drop my hand as if it had burned him.

"Sorry…" He said softly.

I rubbed my wrist and looked up at his face that was twisted in pain. "Oh Inu…" I said walking up to him and putting my hands on both sides of his face. "Its fine, you didn't leave marks or anything see?" I asked raising my wrist in front of his eyes.

He shook his head. "That's not why I'm sorry. I promised you I'd never hurt you again and I just hurt you… we haven't even been back together very long and I've already broke my promise!" He said putting his face in his hands.

"Inuyasha look at me." I said sternly and he did as I said. "I'm fine. You didn't actually hurt me you were just pulling on my wrist a bit too hard. I'll be fine. Understand?"

He nodded and moved closer smashing his lips on mine. When we pulled apart he looked at me serious. "If Naraku ever touches you again he's going to wish he was never born. I'll kill him." He said.

I smiled and opened up the car door to get in the passenger side. "Can we get our daughter and then leave now?" He nodded and walked to the driver side to get in and turned the car on, buckling up. As the radio loaded Gavin Rossdale's "Love Remains The Same" came on and I looked over at Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I used to listen to this song all the time when you were gone." I said smiling causing him to smile back.

"I guess it is pretty true about us huh?" He asked and I nodded. "Well let's go get that beautiful daughter of ours and get out of this country to go back home!" He then put the car in drive and we headed to Mizuki's daycare. We got out of the car and slowly walked in to find Mizuki inside playing with her little daycare friends. I smiled at her and looked up at Inuyasha, he looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"All of these little human children, I'm surprised that they are playing with demon children." He said.

I laughed lightly. "It isn't like when you were younger honey. People aren't afraid of all demons anymore. You only had me to play with, but Mizuki will have human and demon friends to play with and hang out with all throughout her life." I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"DADDY!!! MOMMY!!" We heard Mizuki yell and all of a sudden we seen a purple and white blur zoom in front of us and run into Inuyasha.

"Good afternoon to you too princess." Inuyasha said chuckling.

"Are we leaving now? Do we get to go see gamma and gandpa!? I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go!!!!" She said hyper.

"Honey calm down. Yes we're leaving for the airport right after we got out of here, daddy has been working all day getting our things ready so give him a big hug and say thank you." I said.

With that said Mizuki threw her arms around her father's neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you daddy!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha hugged her back and I got her things as he headed out to the car and buckled her in her car seat and we left for the airport.

* * *

**Japans Airport**

We finally landed at the Japan airport at ten o'clock at night. Mizuki had fallen asleep along the way and we didn't have the heart to wake her up and tell her we were here so I carried her while Inuyasha got our luggage and we headed to our rental car. I sat Mizuki gently in her car seat and buckled her in and then shut the door and got in the passenger seat waiting for Inuyasha.

As soon as he got in the drivers seat and buckled he turned towards me and smiled lightly. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "To the hotel we go." I said. And so he started the car and we drove to the hotel where we'd be staying during our stay so that we wouldn't impose on my parents.

"Hey Kags?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Mom and dad still live here. Rin and Sesshomaru live near by too, do you think Mizuki would like to meet her other grandparents and her aunt and uncle and cousins?" He asked looking at me then back at the road.

"I don't know Inu. That's something we should ask her when she wakes up tomorrow. But I'm sure she'd love to." I replied.

He nodded and we didn't say much more until we got to the hotel. "How about we just take one suit case in of each of ours and leave the rest out here until tomorrow." Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm ready to jump in bed." I said picking Mizuki up lightly and heading towards the hotel. When we got inside we went up to the desk.

"Takahashi." Inuyasha had said to the guy at the desk.

"Oh! Inuyasha Takahashi! Sorry for the wait, your room number is 501, enjoy your stay and call if you need anything at all!" The man said.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said and then grabbed the luggage and we headed to the elevator.

"The fourth floor Inuyasha? What kind of room did you get?" I asked.

He smirked. "Nothing much, just the master suite" He said

"What?!" I practically screamed but stopped because of Mizuki.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "Well we're going to be here for a week and a half, I want my two favorite girls to feel at home. Plus there are two bedrooms so Mizuki can have one apart from us. There's a tiny kitchen area, living room, and our room is big with a big soft, but firm bed." He said winking.

I blushed looking away. "Inuyasha Takahashi, you are too much…" I said. "But I love you." I said standing up on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

When we got in the room it was exactly as he said, you walked straight into a tiny kitchen which then led to a living room with two big black leather couches and a big screen TV and 6-track stereo. As you looked off to the right there was the huge master bedroom that had the huge bed with blood red covers and it had an attached bathroom and everything. As you looked off to the left there were two doors, one being a smaller bathroom and then there was the second bedroom, which I guess Inuyasha had a small bed and toys put in. Mizuki was going to love it. I walked towards the left and walked into the bedroom that was going to be Mizuki's for the next week and a half and pulled back the covers then laid her down and pulled them up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek as well as Inuyasha did.

We then turned off the light and cracked the door and moved to our room to undress and get in bed. Inuyasha just stripped down to his boxers but I took off all of my clothes and put on the t-shirt that Inuyasha had been wearing today and I hopped in bed beside him, cuddling up and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think?? Sweet right? Lol. Well I hope you liked it and there is more coming. They will be visiting her parents, meeting his parents again, and there may just be a nice little lemon between Kagome and Inuyasha :P So stick around!! Review please!!! I'll try to update again as soon as I can.**_


	11. I'm so sorry

Hey everyone…. I'm so sorry that this isn't an update on all of my stories, even though that would be really nice I bet since I haven't been on in so long. But anyway, I was reading through all of my stories the other day and I found that they absolutely sucked ass and so I'm going to be remaking all of them one at a time starting with Love In Return. I will have the new chapter up by tonight. I hope you guys follow along with me!


End file.
